The Official Documents Of The Order Of The Pheonix
by emerald-eyed-stag
Summary: It is the summer after they finsih Hogwarts, and James, the maruders, Lily and her friends cant trust anyone. Not even each other. READ AND REVEIW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!
1. Life after Hogwarts

**

* * *

Well, here it is! The story that I have been waiting to post for soooo long. It really is fun writing in this format btw! I hope that you like it! This sort of carries on where my last fic, Lily, a Stag and a castle left off, however, if you haven't read that one then it doesn't really matter, not much rests on it…all that you've really got to know is that Lily is with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are all with Ocs, Dani, Ella and Margaret. They are living at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. (Not Grimauld place)**

Disclaimer: Not mine...

* * *

The official documents of the order Of The Phoenix 

Transcriber: James Potter 

**Date: 1st August 1978**

Well, it is the first day of our new life.

_Oh James stop being so melodramatic. It's not like it's the end of the world. The whole time we were at Hogwarts we were complaining about not being able to do anything for the Order, and now that we're a part of all the action you want to go back to the bloody castle!_

I know but it's hard. Knowing that we wont be going back there ever again.

_No one might be going back there again. Dumbledore told us that there's talk of closing the school for good. It might not open after the summer ends. _

Why are you telling me that Lily? I was there, I know all of this.

_And I know that this is going to be the first day of our new life, but you had no problem mentioning that, did you? I stated it for the exact same reason as you did; this record isn't for us to talk to each other in James Potter, it's to keep an up to date record of what we are doing to fight Voldermort, and what he's been doing, and all the important missions that we go on, and what happens to our friends…_

Still worrying about that are you?

_Well they have been gone for an awfully long time James._

Calm down Lily- she's talking about Peter Petigrew and her friend Margaret. They've been gone for a while now, out on a mission from Dumbledore, we thought, but it doesn't seem like that's where he is…

_What if he's got them James?_

I thought that this record wasn't meant to be somewhere for us to talk Lilykins?

_I'm serious-_

Yeah, well I'm Regulus.

_James!_

Ok, Ok, well sod off then so that I can tell what's been happening, and our dear reader, who will most likely be us, laughing at whatever stupid things we've done in the past, or some brave historian researching the noble life of the infamous auror James Potter.

Sorry for the interruption. At the mention of the possibility of me becoming an auror Lily Evans, who is sitting on the other bed at headquarters, burst out into uncontrollable laughter, and I had to excuse myself for the briefest of moments to throw a perfectly aimed pillow at her. Remus Lupin, who is coincidently in the bed across from us, told us to both grow up, and Lily stopped laughing immediately. I think she's a little scared of Remus lately. I think we all are, in a way. He knows that Voldermort's recruiting werewolves, and he's under a lot of pressure to join the other side. I know that Moony would no sooner go over to the dark side than try to climb the Whomping willow, but it still upsets him. I think that it upsets Ella too. Maybe that's what's upsetting him. I should really talk to the guy, but I can't do that sort of thing. Talk about feelings and stuff. I might get Lily to do it for me, later. He'll talk to her.

_You want me to talk to Remus?_

How the hell did you do that?

_Protean charm. I can write on my paper, and it changes on the main one. The master copy._

You can do a protean charm?

_Course I can. We were taught it last year._

I know, but I could never get it…bloody hard, isn't it. You look beautiful by the way, sitting over there…

_You can't use this record as another way to flirt with me James! You've got me already, now stop trying and be serious! And don't you try and change that so that it's funny, just because your best friend has a weird first name._

Lily! I hadn't even told the record about Sirius yet! You spoilt it all! I was only up to Remus!

_Wow, you did Remus before Sirius. I'm sure Padfoot wouldn't be too happy about that…_

Oh Shush. Now stop writing or I'll have to block the charm you put on the bloody paper.

_You don't know how Prongs_

Go!

Ok, now the report on what we have each been assigned to do.

Lily, Moony, Ella and I are here, at head quarters. Lily is doing some research or something for Dumbledore. Said he wants a second opinion about something, and that he needs her to give it to him. I have no idea what that's about, but I know that he's getting Fawkes to pick her up in the morning, and I doubt that she'll be aloud to tell me what they've been doing all day. I hate it when Lily has to keep things from me. It makes me feel like a stupid fifteen year old again.

_Aw, James…_

Stop it Lil!

_Sorry, but that was sweet. I'll write it in here, whatever I do. Cause that's what Dumbledore wants us to do. He said that in the future he's sure that certain people will want to know what we've been up to. Could help them and all. Doesn't that annoy you? When it seems like he know so much, and won't tell you, for your own good?_

Yes, yes it does. Thanks for that actually Lily, saved me from writing all the boring stuff.

_Your welcome. I'll bugger off now._

Thanks

Well, what was I saying? Oh yes, so that's what Lily will be doing. I, for the moment, have been told to do nothing but record what ever goes on, which is unnerving, and irritating, but I guess that he says it's going to be important, so I should be glad that I am aloud to do something. Only wish I could get more interesting tasks, like Lily.

Or Sirius and Danielle for that matter. They're out at the moment, under cover. Sounds like something out of one of those muggle cop shows that Petunia Evans watches, doesn't it?

Anyway, I don't know what they've been up to yet, but Sirius sounded very pleased about it in his last letter, They've been gone a month or so. We've been with our families, packing to come here and what not, but Sirius told Dumbledore that he would start right away, as he didn't have any real wish to go back to his family and say goodbye, and of course, Dani wasn't going to let him go alone, so now the two of them are out on some dangerous mission.

I guess that I know why Moony's been acting so sullen lately. I have the possibility of going out and fighting sometime soon. Until Voldermort's given up on the whole werewolf thing then Moony's going to have to stay, holed up in here. Not that being at Headquarters is bad or anything. Sure, the rooms are small, but they seem to sleep lots of people, and there's always lot of people dropping through. I should probably explain for the record that the marauders and Lily's friends are not the only members of the order of the phoenix. There are a whole lot of us, and we are probably the newest to join. Fresh out of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was our headmaster there, and he's the founder of the order, a group of witches and wizards dedicated to fighting the Voldermort.

Ella is here, with Remus and I, without anything to do as of yet. I think that she's glad of that. She's cleaning the house a lot, which is important, as it's filthy. Apparently it used to be Dumbledore's, before he started at Hogwarts. Ella's also a wonderful cook. She's doing a good job at taking care of all of us.

Dani and Lily would never be able to do that. No offence girls, but you wouldn't. They need to be doing something out there, or they'll burst, Get too claustrophobic. But I admire Ella for what she's doing, and I don't think that Remus would be able to survive this if she wasn't here. Sometimes doing nothing is the bravest thing of all.

Not that I can say that about myself. I'm doing neither. I'm sitting here, writing down what brave things my friends do while they're out there doing it. Why can't I be the one out there? Doesn't Dumbledore trust me as much as he does the others? I've already proven what I'm capable of, why can't I be doing something useful? I suppose that Dumbledore has his reasons for using me to record this, but I sure wish that he didn't.

Now, back to what our friends are up to. I will put in here a copy of Sirius' last letter back to us. Her cant say much, the letter might be intercepted by Voldermort, but we can get the general vibe of how things are going, and he's pretty good at talking in code, even if only I can understand him.

Wait, I'll get Lily to help me put it in.

**Dear Prongs, Moony, Fairy Princess and Scarlet Woman,**

**The dog and the Mrs' are great, we're all doing fine here. Weather is good. Or bad, we don't really know as of yet, but at least it's still cloudy, so I can play some Quidditch if I want to, and she wont get mad at me. Er, wizard whitebeard says that we should see you all again soon. Should be fun. We'll have a great time. Haven't seen Ratty Boy, has he been back there at all? Starting to worry about our furry little friend. And by that I mean ratty boy, not our friend with furry little problem. Worded other person wrong. This is getting confusing. Prongs, you still with me? Of course you're not, I'm with Doily. No, ok, she doesn't like that one either. Oops, I suppose that we should get going, my time is almost up, not in a sinister way, but in the way that I will be flying through the orchards with you all again soon. Hope that Moony's not going mad. Hang in there, all of you.**

**-Padfoot**

_That guy is the craziest person that I have ever met in my life._

Yeah, I know, but we've got to love him.

_I know, I know. Can you actually understand that though James? I mean, seriously?_

Yes, literally.

_What?_

You said seriously, and I said yes, really, Sirusly. Haha. Lily? You're not laughing.

_Stop being stupid in the book!_

Fine! And yes, I can understand that. He's talked like that for years; I had to learn Padfoot language.

_Well then tell me what it all means._

He says hi to me, you, Ella and Remus. I can tell.

_Scarlet woman?_

Ella at a bloody Quidditch match.

_Oh. I understand._

He reassures us that he and Dani are all right, but she doesn't like him referring to her as 'the Mrs'

_Probably because she's not._

Well what else was he going to call her? The dog's girl friend? That would seem a little suss…

_Agreed, continue._

Whether the whole mission is going good or bad, he can't tell, but at least they can still be happy, and have fun, because obviously they haven't stuffed up that bad, or they would know about it. Dumbledore says that they'll be done soon, and he'll send them back to stay with us for a while.

He asks if we have seen Wormtail at all, because they haven't, and he's beginning to worry about him. He should stop writing, and tells us again that he'll be seeing us soon. Then he tells Remus to stay calm, and not get too frustrated.

_How the hell did you do that?_

It's a gift. You can do amazing charms and I can read Sirius' writing.

_Lucky you_

I know, I know

_I'd better go and help Ella in the kitchen. Frank and Alice might be stopping in for dinner, and Moody said that he wants to come around for a drink._

Par-tay

_James!_

Anyway Lily, why did you write that all down in here anyway, you could have just yelled it at me from over where you are? It's not like I can't hear you over here.

Now she's mouthing things at me, as if to say that I can't hear what she's saying from over there, even though I can.

Now, the Order of the Phoenix. The members, that was where I was up to. Now, I don't know all of the names of the members. I don't even think that I've been introduced to them all yet. I doubt that I ever will. But for the moment here are the ones that I've been introduced to by Dumbledore, or have ever stopped around for dinner.

Frank and Alice Longbottom were at school 4 years before us, and so they've been a part of the order for that long too. They're doing their training to become aurors, which I would like to do, by the way, although I have to wait until next year to get into the course. They were both in Griffindore, so we all know each other quite well, and get on a lot better than had they been in Slytherin. They were married last year.

Hagrid was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, so we already know him too. We were pretty good friends actually, Hagrid the maunders and I. He had quite a time trying to keep us out of the forbidden forest mind you, but in the end we were great pals, and he helped us out of a few tight spots. In fact, if it wasn't for Hagrid then Lily and I might not have gotten together for quiet a while longer.

_If you hadn't been such an arrogant little berk then we might have gotten together quite a while sooner._

Hey! You're back!

_Ella's stressed, told me to get out of the kitchen…_

Is she all right?

_Is anyone all right these days?_

What's that supposed to mean? Are you all right?

_I suppose so. We're lucky, I guess, compared to what some of the other witches and wizards are going to come out of the war like. So far I haven't lost that many people who are close to me, as cruel as that sounds._

Not cruel. I know what you mean.

_Thanks. I guess I'm ok so long as I'm here with you guys. The three of you are keeping me sane._

_Was that a knock at the door?_

Yes. Alice and Frank must be here.

_I'd better go see them in. James, I'm scared about tomorrow._

You'll be with Dumbledore, you'll be fine.

**Date: August 1st 1978**

**Report given by Alice Longbottom on the mission assigned to her and Frank Longbottom. **

**Where: St Mungos hospital**

**Dumbledore told us that we were to visit three patients. We didn't know them, but apparently they had been in St Mungos for a while now, because they were in the Order before we were. **

**One of them were crazy, staying in the permanent residents ward. It was the spookiest thing that has ever happened to me though. One of the men, not one that we were going to visit, but a stranger, lying in the bed next to her, looked at the both of us as though he had seen us before. Then he let out a howl of rage and sadness, and the nurse had to come over and calm him down. **

"**I'll see you soon, Frank and Alice." **

**He said to us, in a mystic manner. I was frightened as to how he knew our names, but tried not to let on. He slept, and the nurse explained something to us that just made the unpleasant encounter all the more confusing.**

"**He's in here because he thinks that he is a seer, and the predictions that he makes get him so maddened that he cant lead a normal life any more." I think she saw my horrified face, because she tried to reassure me. **

"**O no dear, don't think on any thing that he said, not for a minute." She laughed. "He says that he saw You Know Who defeated and rise from the dead as well! And he rambles on day and night something about killing a rat before it's too late! Not as though that would ever happen would it?" she laughed again, and continued to give them all dinner. **

**But I couldn't help but feel uneasy, as we visited the patient that Dumbledore had sent us to see. We set the flowers on the side of her bed, and I leaned forward, to where the tired looking woman lay. **

'**How are you feeling?" I asked her with the kindest voice that I could muster. She said nothing. We had been told that it was likely that this would happen, however, Dumbledore said that it was important that we continued to visit our people in hospital, as they could be trying to tell the order something and just not know how. If this was the case with this lady, then she didn't show it, in anyway. We left her there exactly as we had found her, lying there, looking at the ceiling, her eyes darting around the surface of the ceiling ceaselessly.**

**The next we had to visit was a man that was injured, and in the Dai Linden Ward. That's for bites and stings, things like that. He'd been bitten by a spider, by the sounds of it, and even though he wasn't in pain when we were there the bite looked nasty. He was acting strange though. Distant. I have a funny feeling about that man, and I think I'll tell Dumbledore, in case he's under the imperius curse. **

**The last person on the list to see was a man by the name of Edgar Bones, who should be out of Mungo's soon, though he still seems weak. He was sent to find something, he came face to face with three death eaters, and they put some sort of curse on him so that they could get away. **

**We had a good old chat to him, and he was a very nice person, but he also made me think. So many of the Order are gone. How long is it until there are no more of us left? And he agrees with Dumbledore. Someone here is a spy for the other side, and until we know who that is then they're always going to be one step ahead of us. I don't think I could stand it if I turned out to be shut up like the lady in the closed ward, staring at the ceiling, not remembering how to think…**

**-Alice Longbottom. **

* * *

**Well, there it is, the first instalment! I hope that you liked it! please please please reveiw! i promise il write back! thanks so much for reading!**

**The next chapter should be up tommorrow!**

**-Luv Ella xXx**


	2. Not A month A WHOLE month!

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Hope that u like it! Review!**

**August 3rd 1978**

Transcript of meeting between Remus Lupin and James Potter.

(Ok, so maybe it wasn't a meeting, but I can put it in the book because we were talking about Order business, and I think that I should just get the book to write it down as we say it, so that I don't need to write the whole thing down later.)

Don't be lazy James

Lily!

Ok, ok, I won't start again.

Lupin: Hey. What's that in your hand?

James: book. For Dumbledore. Forget about it, I wanted to see how you were going. 

Lupin: Why? I'm going fine.

James: Remus-

Lupin: seriously James. 

**Note from James Potter added after the conversation; notice that I refrained from turning that into a pun about Black's name? Am I growing up or what?**

'**Or what' James.**

**Lily!**

**Going…**

James: I know, I know you're not. I'm not. None of us are. But at least the rest of us talk about it. The girls have each other, I have Lily, and Lily talks to me. I even get a chat in with Ella sometimes, but you just shut yourself up.

Lupin: Does Ella talk about me when you two talk?

James Sometimes. She's worried about you Remus.

Lupin: She shouldn't be. I told you, I'm fine. 

James: Moony! I know that you're not. (Pause) are you worried about Wormtail?

Lupin: Shrugs I suppose. But he's a grown man; he can take care of himself. 

James: I'd be worried if even Dumbledore was away for this long. 

Lupin: I guess. He is sometimes though. I wish I knew where he went…

James: Why? So that you could follow him?

Lupin: No, just curious I guess. It's so hard, sitting here doing nothing, isn't it?

James: Exactly. Lily's out doing something important tomorrow and the three of us will be here, inside, trying to write a best selling novel.

Lupin: best selling novel?

James: I was exaggerating. He wants me to record every body's missions in this book here. Not that I have any myself…

Lupin: Maybe he's saving us for something big…

James: Like what? 

Lupin: No idea. But I hope that's it.

James: Are you scared He'll find you?

Lupin: I'm scared Ella will find me.

James: What the ruddy hell do you mean by that Moony?

Lupin: I mean I want to propose to her, and I cant because that will be a good as cursing the girl.

James: You're kidding!

Lupin: Nope. 

James: Why would that be a bad thing?

Lupin: James, Voldermort wants me as his Death Eater. That's the sort of person that I am. I've been fooling myself the past seven years Prongs. I'm not like the rest of you. I can't get married. What would happen when I lost control? What if I bit her?

James: It's no different to what the two of you are doing now, unless you're suggesting that you break it off with her, which would probably be enough to push her over the edge at the moment.

Lupin: Really?

James: She loves you Moony.

Lupin: mmm. Thanks for talking Prongs. 

James: Do It Moony. Or I'll hex you.

Lupin: Oh thanks, that's encouraging. 

James: You're welcome.

**Note: indecipherable squeal from the other side of the room.**

Lupin: Lily! You all right?

James: She's fine. Just reading a, er, letter from Dani, that's all. 

Lupin: Really? How are they going?

James: Great! I'd better be going back to my writing now Lupin, if you don't mind. It's the only useful thing that I can do at the moment, and I want to do a good job.

Lupin: Sure thing.

**End Of transcript**

Lily, You are a dead set idiot

Sorry James! It's just so exciting!

I know, but you cannot tell Ella

I wont, promise. Sorry for squealing like that. But I read it on the page and I couldn't control myself.

Girls are weird.

Oh you love me James Potter.

That's right, I do, so sod off and let me finish writing.

Ok. Squeals

**Date: 4th August 1978**

Headquarters is quite. Everyone is gone but Remus and I. Ella is doing the shopping and Fawkes picked up Lily an hour ago. Remus isn't presenting much company. Is sitting on bed muttering to himself. Think he has finally cracked. Wait, I shall ask him. The book will transcribe, because; 1. It's funny reading back over conversations that I've had, and 2. Um, maybe we will discuss something remotely related to the order.

Note: Is most probably the first one.

Transcript of conversation held between James Potter and Remus Lupin:

James: Oi Moony! What the hell are you doing? Have you finally gone mad?

Lupin: No.

James: well then what's with the talking to yourself?

James: I'm practising.

James: For what? The time you get shipped off to Mungos?

Lupin: No, idiot, for when I propose to Ella.

James: Soon? When?

Lupin: tonight, hopefully…

James: TONIGHT! Do You have a ring?

Lupin: Yes, I've had it for a while actually. 

James: Moony, that's gorgeous!

Lupin: Did you just say gorgeous?

James: Did you just laugh? I don't care if I sounded like a girl, I can't believe you finally laughed!

Lupin: What do you mean?

James: I'm happy that you're happy, that's all. You've been pretty down lately.

Lupin: Hope she says yes.

James: Cause she'll say yes.

Lupin: Don't get my hopes up.

James: ok, but she will.

Lupin: Do you know when Sirius will be back here?

James: Soon, I think. It sounded like it in his letter, at any rate.

Lupin: Oh. I wanted him to be here. Wormtail too, but you know…

James: We'll all be there for the wedding.

Lupin: Stop it James! Now if there isn't a wedding I'll get even more upset.

James: Trust me Remus, there'll be a wedding. 

Lupin: James…

James: Ok, ok… Ohh, can I plan your stag's night? Think about it! I'd be perfect!

Lupin: James! I wont have a stag's night if there is no wedding!

James: Ahhh, but there will be. 

Lupin: James-

James: A beautiful wedding, with white dresses and black-

Lupin: At least you didn't say gorgeous again.

James: I heard that!

Lupin: Yeah, I said it loudly.

James: Lily's rubbing off on me, she says that too much.

Lupin: where is Lily?

James: off with Dumbledore.

Lupin: Lucky Lily. 

James: I know. 

**End of transcript**

**Report made by Lily Evans.**

**Well I went with Dumbledore. Fawkes came and picked me up, and I was taken to his office in Hogwarts. It felt weird to be back in the castle again, after leaving it so finally at the end of last year. **

**There was the pensive, on his desk. I remembered when we went in it last year, Sirius James and I, and after what we saw in there I admit that I was a little scared as to what Dumbledore was to show me. **

**But he told me that he would be taking me for the day, through the last two months of Order meetings, since information has begun to be leaked from within our group to Voldermort's ranks. **

**There must be a spy among us, we have seen it many times, and it seems that Dumbledore came across something the other day that was ominous. A startling piece of evidence. **

**It seems that the attack on Edgar Bones was the first circumstance that seemed to rely on evidence leaked from a spy within the order. But the thing is that this attack occurred just less than two months ago, when the eight of us graduated Hogwarts. Remus, Ella, James, Dani, Sirius, Peter, Margate and myself. The mess ups all begun when we joined the order. So it seems to fit that it is one of my best friends who is the spy. **

**There. I've written it. I know that every one of us has thought it ever since Dumbledore told us that there was a spy, but no ones ever actually talked about it, which brings me to the next question,; which of us is it? Because I thought that I could trust each and every one of these people, and now I know that I cant. I cant trust anyone. **

**Dumbledore showed me a box of people's memories from the last two months of thing that have gone on within the order. I am to travel back through them, using the pensive, and see if I can see who it could be. Dumbledore is stumped, and I don't see how I am to figure out something that stumps even Dumbledore, but I'll have to try I guess.**

**I sat when Dumbledore left me, and started at the paper in front of me, where I'd written the names of the seven people that I loved more than anything else in the world. And I started at the paper, tears streaming down my face, for the longest time, before I plucked up the courage to venture into the first memory.**

**I poured the contents of a small glass vial into the pensive, and they swam around. Falling into the pensive, I realised that it was our graduation. **

**James and I were just getting down off the podium after giving our head speech, and Dumbledore was stepping up to speak to the crowd. I could see that I was crying, and James had his hand in mine. I could see Dani, with Sirius' arm around her proud shoulders. Ella was smiling along the row at Remus. Peter and Margate stood together, holding hands. But that doesn't mean anything. They'd have a fight that day, if I can remember. I don't know what over, but I remember that they had fought. **

**I didn't feel the need to watch that closely. I was there not long ago, I don't see how that could have helped. I do understand James' mission now, though. Dumbledore wants to be able to spot patterns in everyone's behaviour, so he's getting him to write it all down, so that I don't keep having memories to visit.**

**After that I just sat there and stared at the paper with the names on it a little longer. The I made some notes. I don't feel comfortable putting them in here though. I felt so horrible making them. As though I was betraying my best friends, making lists of why they could be evil. I don't really believe any of it. Not really. It cant be any of them. All my day did was lead me in circles. I spent so long mulling over it that I have double the memories to visit when I go back tomorrow. **

**Here's a little of what I had, though I don't want any of it taken personally. **

**Dani: Dani's been gone for a while now, and I don't think that it could possibly be her. Her personalities too assertive for Voldermort's liking anyway. She's much more a leader than a follower. I've know her for eight years now, and she's never changed, so I don't see when she had a chance to go over to the dark side, really. **

**Ella: Same as Dani; I've known her for too long for her to change. She has been acting quieter lately though. I think that that's just stress. And if she was leaking to Voldermort then Remus would be the one to notice a change, and if he did notice a change then he wouldn't be proposing, would he? Anyway, I would trust Ella with my life. It can't be her. It can't be.**

**Margate: Quiet little Margate wouldn't hurt a fly! Let alone the whole of the order. She's always the one that people go to with their secrets, and she's independent too. I can't see her going over to the dark side, I really cant. **

**Peter: Peter Petigrew a spy? Even though I probably know him the least out of all the marauders, I'm positive that it's not him. He's not, I don't know, bright enough, to be involved in something as complex as this. He scares pretty easily, which is why I'm so worried about him at the moment, he's been gone for a while, and he wouldn't be that hard to ambush…definitely not Peter.**

**Sirius: Sirius is like a big brother to me. I can't see how he could ever turn spy. **

**He's been brought up so against the dark arts that it's like a passion in him. He wont even joke about it like the others do. It's definitely not Sirius.**

**Remus: Remus has been acting oddly lately, but I know that that's just because he thinks that Voldermort wants him over there. He's worried about having to go over to the other side. He wouldn't in a million years, that's why he's so worried. He's scared of being killed for what he believes in, because that's how far Remus would go. He would die before betraying us.**

**James: I love James. He wouldn't do that to us, I know that he wouldn't. I know it. I hate Dumbledore for suggesting that it's any of them, but I hate it most that there's a possibility that it's James. I don't care what anyone says. It's not him. **

Wow. Thanks Lily.

For what?

For saying that about me. I'm glad you did.

I hate this.

So do I. I have no idea.

I know what you mean.

But at least I know that this bloody book has a point to it now.

Thought you'd be happy about that.

Only thing I'm happy about though.

Not me.

Why? What else is there to be happy about? On of our best friends is out to get us!

Where's Remus?

I dunno. Not here.

Exactly. You're so thick sometimes Potter.

Oh! Right! He's out proposing to Ella!

You think we should throw them an engagement party?

How? There are two of us here.

That's what you think…

What do you mean now! Stop talking in clues and just tell me!

I got an owl from Danielle today.

And?

And! And guess who'll be arriving in about ten minutes.

Padfoot?

Guessed it in one Einstein.

Who's the guy with the funny name?

Never mind, muggle thing.

So Padfoots really coming back? I don't think I've been this long without seeing him since first grade!

James, it's only been a month.

No Lily! Not ONLY a month. A WHOLE month.

I swear you two are having an affair behind Dani and my back.

Oh shut up.

Ok, ok, I'll admit, I'm excited to see the two of them as well.

Did you hear that? I think I heard them!

**Report by: Danielle Doyle and Sirius Black**

**Date: 4th August**

**Well, we've been gone for a while now. About a month.**

**Doing very important, top secret business.**

**Stop trying to sound important Sirius, we're writing down what we've been up to anyway. **

**I know, but it's fun. I must have said the word important to James five times already.**

**Oh stop mentioning James, you can go upstairs and catch up with him, I'll finish the report for you.**

**Really? I love you even more Dani!**

**I know, I know, now sod off.**

**Now, we left almost straight after Hogwarts, which has been weird. I spent so long with everyone when we were there, and then leaving the others to themselves, it sort of felt as though the two of us have missed out on a month of our lives.**

**Basically we've been looking for people who Dumbledore thought would like to join the order, and could be useful and everything. Old friends of him, ex students. I hadn't met the most of them, and once in a while we'd come across something scary, like someone under the imperius curse, or who had just disappeared. The worst thing that we came across though, were the Mackay's. You would have heard of them by now, through Dumbledore, or the papers. Well, we were the ones who found their bodies. **

**They were actually the last ones that we visited, just a couple of days ago. It seems that Voldermort caught on to what we were doing, and got some of his Death Eaters to head us off, and find people who we might be visiting in the near future. They found these two all right. **

**We turned up, and straight away, we could see what had happened. The Dark Mark shot into the air, terrifying. Sirius grabbed my hand, and we started into the house, which was deathly still, with the front door still thrown wide opened. **

**There were signs of a struggle here and there. An overturned lounge and a broken lampshade. There were shards of glass on the ground as though someone had dropped a glass, or thrown it. And then we saw them. The lady was not much older than us, probably a year or two, though I never saw her at Hogwarts. Might have missed her though. The man was a few years older, maybe 23? Anyway, they were staring up, their faces blank, and their open eyes glass. I burst into tears, and Sirius grabbed me. I think it was just the shock; the immensity of what Voldermort could do to a person. I didn't even know the two people at my feet, but I felt, looking into their blank eyes, and standing in their ruined home, as though I had known them my entire life.**

**We send a message to Dumbledore, and he was there at once. They were taken away, and so were we. We stayed at Hogwarts for a night or two, while I regained myself, for I knew that when I saw my friends I would have to retell the story, and Dumbledore was very understanding. I can't believe that I lost my nerve, just like that, over two complete strangers, but it wasn't just that. While I stood there, and looked at them, all I could picture was one of you; Sirius, Lily, any of you. I couldn't help but think of what I would do if it was one of you, lying there, the Dark Mark cast over your bodies.**

**We stopped looking for the people after that. Dumbledore says that there aren't many more, and that they could be in danger if Voldermort finds out that we're continuing. We're going to have to lay low for a while.**

**Another thing is, I don't know any one who knew where we were going, and what it was that we were doing. Unless someone came across the list of names that Dumbledore had given us, and knew the password to read it. But it can't have been a stranger. The paper wouldn't have been that hard to come across, could have been picked up by anyone, but we used a password that only our best friends could have ever known. We didn't even tell Dumbledore what we were using. In wont say it here, but lets just say that I solemnly swear, that whoever found out the password is definitely up to no good at all. I feel so betrayed, like I can't trust anyone.**

**The mission has made me more confused than I ever have been in my life. Even more confused than the time when I didn't know whether I liked Sirius or not, and back then I thought that I could never be more confused! Boy, were we naive.**

**But for the time being, the two of us are here at headquarters, until Dumbledore needs us, and I've calmed down a little.**

Transcript of meeting, between Danielle Doyle, Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Evans:

Lily: Dani! Are you ok?

Dani: Why wouldn't I be ok?

Lily: you're eyes are red 

Dani: No, I just yawned, that's all. 

Lily: Yawning doesn't make your eyes go red…

Dani: Drop it Lils.

Lily: Ok. 

Sirius: Come over here sweetie.

James: Sweetie?

Sirius: I was talking to Dani, not you.

James: I know, but you just said sweetie!

Sirius: So? You call Lily sweetie all the time!

James: I know, but you don't seem like a sweetie kind of guy…

Sirius: Are you saying that I'm not sweet?

James: No, don't worry Padfoot, you're very sweet.

Sirius: sweeter than you are, anyway.

James: What as that?

Dani: Look at them, we're back five minutes and they're arguing like an old married couple…

Lily: Speaking of old married couples, when will Remus and Ella be back James?

James: Soon I hope…

Dani: Where are they?

James: I don't know if we're allowed to say…

Dani: Hey! You have to tell us!

James: No we don't!

Lily: James, they'll find out anyway…

James: Lily, control your glee…

Lily: Shut up! I am excited!

Dani: Lily! Tell me now where they are or I'll hex you!

Lily: Remus is proposing!

Dani: Really? That is so great!

James: I can't believe it! Sirius won't tell me his top-secret mission and you just gave away my one secret…

Dani: Top secret mission? James you tool, I wrote it in the record book, you should read it all now if you want to!

James: Are you serious? Where's the book?

Dani: Over there, writing down everything that we say. This is a meeting, isn't it?

James: well then, I want to have a look.

(James Potter walks over to a very handsome book that it sitting in the corner, and marvels at its beauty)

James: Hey! The book is writing good stuff about itself!

Dani: What do you mean?

James: I mean, that it just said "James walks over to a handsome book and marvels at its beauty!

Dani: That's funny. Sit down James, you can read it later. 

James: true. It's not actually as exciting now that I'm allowed to know…

Lily: That would be right…

Dani: Did you just hear that? I think that Ella and Remus are home!

Lily: Oh My GOD! That's so exciting! I am so excited! I am so overly excited that it's not funny!

James: Lily, calm-self.

Lily: James, shut-up.

**End of transcript**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the positive feedback from the last chappie, so relieved that u guys like the new story! I got sooo excited! Thanks, pls keep reviewing, it puts the biggest smile on my face!**

**Ps: I am sooo excited! Hopefully we'll see who plays our favourite 5 this month! OMG!**

**Luv Ella xXx**


	3. 5th of Augsut 1978

**Disclaimer: This is called a fan fiction. Fan as in I am mwerely a fan of the Harry Potter books, and not the real author, and fiction as in, if u tryed to do many of the things mentioned in this chapter they would not work, as it is a work of fiction. Therefore, I dont own any of this. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my three beautiful reveiwers, who have read on from Stag and castle, and have REVEIWED! I love u guys!**

* * *

**5th of August 1978**

**(But writing about what happened on the 4th)**

**Report by Ella Jones**

**Note: James and Lily told me to write all this down, even though it doesn't have much to do with the Order. Lily, because she wants to read it and James because he and Sirius had so much firewisky last night that he can barely remember the story anyway. **

**Well, Remus told me that he was taking me out to dinner, because we hadn't done anything special for a while. He said that Dumbledore had given him permission to leave headquarters, and it turns out that Dumbledore helped quite a bit in setting the place, but I didn't know that, so I thought that this might be some wild plan of Remus', as he has been getting so restless lately, but I decided that it wasn't much like Remus to have wild plans, and that sounded as though hanging around James and Sirius had made me paranoid, and I decided to follow him. **

**So, I thought that Remus was taking me to a restaurant in London, because that's where he told me to apperate to, but when we go there I found a carriage and in front of it were tethered two unicorns, with beautiful white wings that were folded beside them. Remus stood in the carriage, and held out his hand to help me up! I was quite shocked, and was even more so when the tiny house elf wearing a cute little suit bowed low to me, and then whispered something to the unicorns so that they took off into the sky. I looked around the street for muggles, but it was deserted, and I found out that the whole carriage and the unicorns had a spell on them so that no one could see them, or us and we flew until the houses and stores were far below us.**

**The house elf then turned around, and Remus nodded at him, and the house elf, turned the carriage into a spectacular dive, and we soared down, headed for a pretty little forest. **

**I thought at forest that we were going to crash into the trees, but then I saw that there was a clearing in the middle, where the carriage was headed, and we landed really smoothly down in their. The house elf and the carriage the disappeared with a small pop, and I stepped out, I gasped when I saw the clearing. **

**Remus had organised it all. There was a small table in the middle, with a red rose and glitter all over it, and candles, and everything, and all in the trees around us were glittering fairies, so that it seemed to have tiny lights shimmering around. In the corner was a harp that was playing all by itself, and the menus that sat in front of us were magic, so that when we spoke to them the meal appeared on our plates. **

**I squealed so loudly, and then, halfway through dinner, Remus actually got down on one knee, and everything! It was so romantic! I started crying of happiness, and I think that he got a bit embarrassed, and then we danced, and it was all so cute! I cant believe that something this good can be happening in the middle of all of this mess. It's so beautiful. **

**Well, and then we came back here to tell Lily and James, and Dani and Sirius were home, so we had a bit of a party! Which James and Sirius wont remember this morning! They were waltzing around the living room humming the wedding march song at one in the morning, when the rest of us decided to go to bed! I don't know where they are now…probably still in bed. Lily is up, and she's cooking us all breakfast. Dani is sitting in the corner staring out the window, which isn't really a window, it's just a spell that Dumbledore put on headquarters so that it doesn't seem like we're liking in a hole, but no one can look in the windows or anything. He must be in a bleak mood today. It's quite overcast outside.**

**So that's what has been happening. I have brought you up to date. It should be good, the next few days. None of us have any assignment as of yet, with the exception of Lily who is off with Dumbledore, and the pensive. I don't want to talk about that now. The fact that someone here is betraying us sends shivers down my spine. Anyway, the six of us, except for Lily in the day, will be here, together, which is a first since we left Hogwarts, and it should be weird. Though I wish that Margaret and Peter were here so that we could have a real reunion. I hope that they're all right. No one has heard form them still…**

**I hope too, that Remus is still all right about staying here. I mean, I know that he hasn't ever been alright about it, but we can be a much greater help to the Order here, helping people as they stop by, and keeping track of where everyone has been. And it's not as though we have anywhere else to go. Not since the Death Eaters raided the house in London. I know that it might sound selfish, but I still wonder what it would have been like if there was no war, and Remus and I were living in the city, engaged. I guess that this is the next best thing, and at least we're all alive. Listen to me, spilling my guts to this book like it's some kind of diary…I read Dani's report by the way. If your reading this, you guys are both really brave, and I will always be here for you, ok? Stay happy everyone.**

**Report made by Lily Evans, 5th July 1978**

**Well, I went back to Dumbledore's today. It's quite strange, being there in his office, the rest of the school so quiet and peaceful, looking out at the empty grounds. I can see the castle, but it's not the Hogwarts that I remember. I know that it's holidays, but I cant bare the thought that it might not reopen, even if we're not going to go back again. I cant stand the thought that there might not be a new batch of eleven year olds running through the halls…it just seems so sad, and such a waste of such a happy place.**

**Like Remus and Ella engagement. It's so exciting, and so happy, but I cant help but ponder on what it would be like if it had happened in happier times. It seems like such a waste. **

**Anyway, something that I did not waste was my day, and that was because I spent it exploring Dumbledore's pensive. I find that I am slowly becoming addicted to living in the past, which might not be healthy, but it is quite interesting. I did look through the last couple of months, taking random memories and visiting them for anything suspicious. I saw the day that Peter and Margaret left to go on their mission from Dumbledore. I saw the first day that Dumbledore invited us to officially become a part of the order, just after graduation, and watched as Sirius' face glowed with pride, Ella swam with determined fear, Dani's jaw set in a hard resolute line as she groped for Sirius hand. James as he put his arm around my shoulders and smiled at Dumbledore, and Peter as he nodded anxiously, excitedly even, and gave a quick look at Margaret, who seemed a little scared and intimidated, but determined to prove herself. Remus' calm mild expression hardening, and his eyes flashing as he agreed to join, looking at the headmaster with a mixture of admiration and gratitude. And my face, scared and unsure of herself, a small smile on my features at the thought of James supporting me, standing right beside me, even though we had just finished school. **

**I'll admit it. I am still scared. I'm scared of what will come. **

**Though I must admit, my attention span did waver today, as I though of what memory to visit next. I will confess here, that for about an hour I granted myself a little break, and dove into a few memories of my own choice. I know, I know, that seems pretty pointless, but it was really quite fun! I went back to the time that I danced with James at the Halloween ball, and to Christmas last year, hanging out with Padfoot and James, and to one of the chats that the girls and I used to have, gossiping about the boys, or something like that. It kind of made me miss it, and wish that I hadn't wished my school days away, wanting to get out in the real world and help. Not that I don't want to help…oh sod it, I don't know what I want anymore.**

**I am still, for the record, no closer to discovering who the spy is. All but two of the suspects are currently staying at headquarters. Oh my god this is way to hard. I'm gonna go now.**

Well, my head hurts. Yes, it is I again. James Potter, and I am writing to bring you up to date on what ahs been happening at Headquarters. Oh sod it, I'm not at all, that's what Ell and Lily already did, I am just writing in this thing because I am bored, and I have begun to confide in it, like a really really not private diary. Although I like the idea of writing things in here and everyone knows them, so I don't have to say it to their faces, and let them see the weakness in my eyes when I talk about anything that has to do with the war. Or, say, they don't have to see the guilt in my eyes, when I tell them of other things that I might have done. Everyone! I am sorry that I ate the last of the cornflakes, and I hope also that you will forgive me for dancing on the tabletop the other night. The night has been coming back to me in flashes all day, and that was one of my more recent, not to mention more disturbing revelations, and I thought it best that I apologise for that particular eyesore here, to save me the shame of journeying around and apologising to you all individually. F course, I might give Lily a proper apology, I understand that she probably expects me to save all my tabletop dances for her and her alone.

_Yer right James, cause they're so hot!_

Lily! There you are! Why thankyou.

_No you idiot, I was being sarcastic_

Oh. Well, that's the problem with this method of communicating, can't tell. What if everyone thinks that I was being sarcastic about my extremely sincere apology?

_Don't worry; I am sure that they will accept it. What they might not accept is the vision of you and Sirius dancing to the Chicago soundtrack…_

Bugger it. Forgot all about that!

_But it was a fun night, no matter how drunk you were…_

True, true… and now Ella and Remus are engaged!

_Wow, you almost sounded like me there for a minute!_

At least I didn't squeal.

_True, true. I'll squeal now… There, I just squealed._

Really? I didn't hear you! Where the hell are you anyway?

_I'm out in the garden, watching Sirius fly around on his broom, Dani watch him, and Ella and Remus sit whispering in the corner of the courtyard…_

You're all out there without me! And Sirius is flying! I didn't know we were even allowed to fly!

_Yes you dolt, Dumbledore put a charm on the backyard too, no muggle neighbour will see us or anything, and it's as safe as it is inside the house. I thought that it was a little weird that you hadn't gotten on your stupid broomstick yet!_

Er, Lily, did you just call my broomstick stupid? Because if you did, I might have to kill you.

_Thanks James, I'm glad that I mean so much to you._

Yes, yes you do, why?

_I was being sarcastic again._

Oh, right. Well, can I come out there will you all then? Or is it invitation only.

_Get out here! I look like an idiot, sitting by myself._

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to get it up, and to ****apologise for the fact that I wont be able to get to the net for the next few days, so the daily updates might take a beating. I will still be writing, but the net will be down.  and I'll have to live on my little pink notebook until I get back from my grandma's place, and dads, and a billion other things neway, I will have lots of stuff to post on Monday, so pls read it then! I am also working on a new oneshot! So, sorry, but pls pls pls review! I love them so much, and I'll r&r yours if u review! Seriously! I love it! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope that you liked this chappie, as short as it was…**

**Luv Ella Evans xXx**


	4. Wormatil returns

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter**

* * *

Transcript of meeting between six order of the phoenix members on the 5th of August, 1978

Sirius: James! Come fly!

Ella: How can you yell like that? Doesn't your head split open after last night?

Sirius: Nooooooo! Remus made me a hangover potion! He's been making it for the four of us since we were in third year!

Lily: Third year! You drunk little thirteen year olds!

James: Ok, I'll go grab my broom.

Dani: ARGHHHHHHHH!

Sirius: Dani, I know that my flying skills are frighteningly brilliant-

Dani: No! There's something coming!

_Maddened panic. James Potter grabs the hand of Lily Evans and runs for the house Sirius Blank flies at Dani Doyle, scoops her up with one hand and puts her on the back of his broom skilfully. Remus jumps in front of Ella, and they look at the sky in fright, seeing two shapes coming hurtling straight for the yard. They are panicking, and seem to have forgotten the handsome book that is sitting in the corner of the courtyard, transcribing with explicit detail what is happening._

James: It's someone on a broom!

Lily: No one but an order member will be able to break through the barrier…

Remus: Maybe it is an order member!

James: Who would be that st-

_Two figures come flying down, through the barrier with a bump, and land. There are collective sighs of relief, as Peter and Margaret land on the grass of head quarters, Margaret gracefully, her toes skimming the grass first, Peter not so elegantly, hitting the ground and falling in a heap with a loud thump._

_There are screams, and everyone runs to greet them. They shout out many things. The transcript cannot pick them all up, but shall try it's best…_

Lily: I cant believe-

Remus: Where have you-

Sirius: Wormy!

James: Bloody hell!

Ella: I'M ENGAGED…

Dani: alive…

_Shut up. I'm just a book, that's the best I can do…_

* * *

**Report made on the 6th of August 1978.**

**Report made by Peter Petigrew, on the assignment given to him and Margaret Downing.**

**Well, Margaret and I set off about two weeks ago, and I know that we haven't been in touch, but that was all my fault, don't blame Margaret. We weren't together for the most of the time, you see.**

**Dumbledore sent us to liaise with some muggles, who had caught sight of Voldermort. Anyway, there were a few of them, and they were scared out of their wits. The ministry of magic has been modifying the memory of all those that they hear about, but we had to scout out the ones that didn't know where to go, after seeing all of this. The ones who didn't make quite enough fuss to meet the ministries ears, and they don't really have enough staff or time to be going around scouting out distressed muggles. But Dumbledore said that this was important. **

**An example was, when we were halfway across the country, talking to a couple whose son had been murdered, We talked them through it, before modifying their memory (Margaret did that, I'm not too skilled with the of memory modification.) Had to be careful that we didn't make them loose all memory of all their son dying, or else they would look quite crazy, trying to talk to someone who was already dead. Anyway, the next people that we visited, something weird happened. An old muggle lady, living all by herself, had been at home when two death eaters apparently stormed her next-door neighbours house, but they weren't home. The sight made her wonder though, two masked figures, and they came to her window and peered right in, but the dear old thing hid behind a lounge chair. **

**It seems, though, that the poor old lady's mind had been altered when she saw them, blasting thing out of their way with their wand, because when she saw me then she went crazy, screaming, throwing things at me and everything. At first we thought that she was under the imperius curse. We took her to St Mungos. They couldn't do anything. The healers think that the shock of seeing all that magic addled her brain, and at an old age too, wouldn't have been hard. They couldn't save her. Se passed away from over exertion in Mungos.**

**Then, after that, Margaret and I had to split up, because we had been gone for so long, and we had to pretend to be muggles after that, for a long time, as the area we were in was heavily populated, I didn't have a change to report back to Dumbledore. We had to be back here this week, we knew that there was going to be an important meeting, so we split in two, though that might not have been wise, and we dealt with three muggles, over the next week, each, so that we got everyone on the list finished with., If course, I am sure that in the time we have been gone the list has built up quite a bit more, but we cant do anything more for them at the moment. **

**So, we met back up this morning, somewhere in London, and now we are here. And we have now been caught up with the events of the last few days, which there definitely isn't a shortage of, is there? **

**Now, Dumbledore doesn't seem to have told you of the meeting this week, which is strange, seeing as you are living at headquarters, and that's where the meeting is being held, obviously. He said that he used to use the Hogs head! Before they got headquarters. Wouldn't that be stupid? Imagine having a meeting in a pub where anyone could over hear you? Anyway, it's on Friday, which is a while away still, I guess, but we weren't too sure of the day, I did write it down before I left, and left myself a note under my pillow here at headquarters. **

**Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix is coming,. It's going to be huge. I think that it might have something to do with the spy, though I'm not sure what it is…all that makes me a little nervous though, don't you think? I mean, it could be anyone…what do you think? Is Dumbledore going to give us veritaserum or something? Everyone? I don't thin that he'd be able to brew enough, would he? I mean, even Dumbledore. The Order is quite big. And it's illegal to force it on anyone anyway. I wonder what he'll do. **

**Then again, it might not even be about the spy. We might be learning new spells or something like that. I hope that that's what it is. **

**About the spy by the way. Lily and the others have informed me that our little cliché of friends are being suspected of being the ones leaking information. I think that it's wrong for us to be focusing only on that. Don't you think that there is a possibility that it was a coincidence that the information started leaking at that particular time? It could even be someone trying to frame us. **

**I know that it seems far-fetched; I just don't want the eight of us turning on each other, that's all.**

**Glad to be back **

* * *

I WANT TO GO OUT AND DO SOMEHTING!_Calm down James _

I Cant! Wormtail got a cool assignment! Padfoot got a cool assignment! PRONGS WANTS A COOL ASSIGMENT!

_James, you sound like a three year old, be quiet._

I cant Lily, you know how much I want to go out and fight. And here I am, writing in a stupid book!

_I know James._

I think that he suspects me Lil.

_Who suspects you of what? _

Dumbledore. I think that he recons that I am the spy.

_Don't be stupid._

That would explain it Lily! Why else wouldn't he let me go out and do something?

_I don't know, but there's the meeting on Friday, maybe you'll get given something to do then. I'll ask him when I see him tomorrow too, if you like._

When you see him. At your _assignment._

_James stop brooding. It's not that fun you know. It isn't even that useful. I haven't found any clues yet, and I have been going back through when we were at school too, to try and make sure that we haven't left anything out. Then I'm going to start going through our time here, at headquarters. It should take me up til the end of the year, I think._

Any leads?

_No. But we did have fun at Hogwarts, didn't we? _

Yeah, we did. And I think that I did more useful stuff for the order then-

_JAMES! _

Ok, ok, I'll wait until Friday before I do my brooding, ok?

Thankyou.

* * *

**That was my least favourite chapter to write EVER. I hope that it didn't make it too bad to read. The next one will b better, I promise, because I know where I'm going with it all now. I wrote the chapter with the climax the yesterday, and I cried! Everyone roll your eyes at me! So angry with myself! But don't worry, you wont have to read it for a while, it wont be up for ages!. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days! Fluff coming up! **

**Please please please please REVIEW! I PROMISE that I will review your stories if you do!**

**Btw, thought that u'd all like to know, when I was away on the weekend, I found the most ADORABLE silver stag, in an antique store, the size of my palm, and I am so in love with it, it's sitting on my dressing table!) **

**Luv Ella xXx**


	5. The Order Of the Pheonix Arrives

**So sorry that it's so short! I am horrified with myself! wrote _21 pages _yesterday and I forgot the disk, left it at my dads place. all i had was this, so sorry! it shoudlt be up tomoro! i hope! forgive me! **

**Discalimer: not mine!**

* * *

**9th August 1978**

People have begun to arrive from all over. Alastor Moody, Cardoc Dearborn,(who helped us out when we were in a tight spot once, it was a shock to see him again, I'll tell you), Aberforth, who is Dumbledore's brother, and owns the hogshead. I think that he is a little apprehensive about Lily, Sirius and I, considering the circumstances under which we saw him last. Then again he is quite a strange man, and he might just act that way around everyone.

Arrabella Figg, who is a kind old squib, though slightly mad. Hagrid's here! It's good to catch up with him again! And Benji Fenwick, who stops in here occasionally, just to stay the night, or leave a message for Dumbledore. Alice and Frank are here, and have been since Wednesday, when they got back from visiting their family, after their mission, just checking in with Franks mother, and brother and all of them.

McGonagal turned up a few minutes ago. That was weird, seeing her out of Hogwarts. She gave Sirius and I a stern look, even though we're finished school, and we hadn't done anything wrong. I don't think that she'll ever trust that we haven't put a sticking charm on her chair, or turned her hair pink again.

_Again James?_

Yes Lily, again, now let me keep going, I'm on a roll.

_Yes, I had bettergo anyway, I think I just heard a knock at the door, cant be certain though, it's so crowded. I think that we're going to have to put people up in that big old room at the back James. Sirius and Remus are out their conjuring up beds at the moment._

What about Wormtail.

_Hasn't got a clue how. The one time that he did anything of use he conjured up a puppy. That's were Ella, Margaret and Danielle are, by the way._

What! Wormtail turned the girls into puppies?

_No you idiot! They're playing with the puppy!_

Oh, that's all right then.

_Yes, there is someone at the door. I'd better go and see them in I suppose._

Now, getting back to it, Marleen McKinnon is here, she has been for a few days. She comes by a lot, and we sort of knew her before then too, is a family friend. Mum and dad both wanted to join, by the way, I think that I should mention hat now.

About a year ago, Dumbledore asked my parents, Tracy and mark to join the Order, except they said that they couldn't do it, because of Maggie. I am sort of glad that they didn't though; if I ever had to do anything dangerous then they wouldn't let me. Not that they could stop me, but they would be worried sick about Sirius and Lily and I.. I wouldn't like that. Dad still wants to join, says that he will the moment that Mags goes to Hogwarts. I told him that the war would be over them. He laughed, sadly. That was all. It's not like he argued with me, but it didn't sound like he had much faith in the war ever ending. Kind of scared. I just hope that Maggie makes a stir at Hogwarts, might see if we can give her the map!

Anyway, Dorcas Meadows just arrived, that was who Lily let in, I can hear him and Hagrid talking loudly upstairs. Dorcas is a nice guy, great wizard too. He's known Dumbledore for a ages, and works in the department of mysteries, at the ministry of magic.

Gideon and Fabian Prewet came yesterday, they flooed here around lunch on Wednesday, and have been staying in the room in the west wing of the house. I thought that this place was big, when it was just the eight of us rattling around inside it, now it doesn't seem that huge. Bet you it will when everyone's left and we have to clean it though.

Elphias Doge; he stops in occasionally too, and likes a good old chat with Remus from time to time, they get on quite well.

Well, that is about everyone, with of course the exception of Dumbledore, who isn't arriving until tomorrow.

And I think that that is all of us. The whole order of the Phoenix. Twenty. That's such a small number, no matter how crowded this house feels at the moment. We are trying to fight Voldermort with an army of twenty.

* * *

**Stupid half a chapter. I apoligise again! please reveiw! PLEASE! and I will have a oneshot up soon too, called Code Red. I hope that u like it. It will be up tomoro as well! TOMORO! Grrrr. thanks for reading this far. I tryed to put alot of reasearcgh into this chapter, so that I didn't get the characters wrong! hope that it shows!**

**Luv ya, Ella xXx**


	6. The Meeting

**A/N: HERE IT IS! FINALLY! Soooo sorry about the wait guys, I was so angry with myself for forgetting that disk. I am going on holidays for the weekend, and Monday, but I will take my notebook, and might find a net café to email u with! Haha, pls review! And read my new mini fic!**

* * *

**Transcript of meeting on the 10th of August;**

Dumbledore: Welcome everybody! I am glad to see that you are all well. Very glad indeed.

James: here here.

Dumbledore: Well friends, shall we start with what each of you has been up to? James, I trust that you are taking note?

James: Er, the book is sir. I sort of charmed it. I'm a bit lazy.

Dumbledore: You charmed it?

James: All right, all right, _Lily_ charmed it.

Dumbledore: Thought as much. Ah, Marleen, m'dear. How are the classes going?

Marleen McKinnon: For the last year or so, I have been giving classes in London for those who wish to learn side along apparition, and the response has been outstanding! I have been able to move on, even, and begin to also instruct ways to perform locking charms on ones house that many people aren't aware of, that guard against much more than Alohamora. I have been keeping my eye out, for anyone that looks as though they might be able to be inducted into the Order, however, most of those who come to me are young mother, wishing to provide protection for their children, and so they're really in no place to be joining the order of the phoenix. If they do look promising, though, I don't tell them about it straight away, instead I refer them to Dearborn's classes and meetings, or whatever you call them.

Cardoc Dearborn: defence classes. Yes, and we have found some people who can be trusted. Take the Prewetts here! They were one of the first to join up! So far we've covered disarming, the impediment jinx, stunning, and we are going to begin to learn how to conjure patronus', once we have mastered all the basic things. There are about thirty in this years class, none know of the Order as of yet, because I am not sure who can be trusted or not, but I shall look more closely into it. But so far the Prewetts are the only new members that the course has recruited.

Gidoen: Yes, and I am glad that you did. Though it has been hard lying to our sister about our whereabouts. She's a nosy things the dear. Just had two more sons, twins! She really would be a useful member if the kids weren't there. Maybe when they all go off to Hogwarts.

Fabian: I wish that everyone would stop saying that. I hope that the war will be well and truly over before our nephews are all at high school!

Ella: I agree.

Dumbledore: While I have your attention Ella, I have a job for you.

Ella: Yes?

Dumbledore: I would like to offer you the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year. I think that it would be good to have an order member teaching the subject, though only for a year, and you can floo back here every night.

Ella: I would love to!

Dumbledore: And of course keep an eye out for those who show the sort of spirit that the eight of you did back in high school.

McGonagal: Spirit indeed.

Dumbledore: And to why I called you all here today. Essentially, I wished to touch base with the lot of you, and to assure that everyone was still all right. I am, however, concerned. You already know of the imperius curse, which came to our attention last year, however, it has now become evident that one of the people in this room is a spy. For the other side. Weather they are acting under the curse or on their own accord I am not sure, though both options are likely. I have people working on discovering the cause for the leak of information, and I shall not disclose who those people are for their own safety. It is no longer safe to speak among each other, and be weary as to whom you trust.

We have also, however, got useful connections, and I will tell you now that we know, through our intelligence, that there is to be an attack in Hogsmeade at the end of the month. I don't fear for the safety of the school, as Hagrid and myself will be the only ones there at that time, however, the village will need protecting, and I would like only five of you to volunteer to be there. I can not give the ministry any information on the attack, as it would put the person who gave me the tip off in danger, however, I would like it if five of you would be there, and Hagrid and I will assist you.

James: Count me in.

Lily: Ok then, I am too.

James: No Lily, you-

Remus: I'm coming.

Dumbledore: Remus we talked about this. You are to stay here, and I would like it if Ella stayed with you. Ella?

Ella: That's fine sir.

Dumbledore: Albus, please.

Cardoc: I'm going.

Sirius: And I.

Dani: I make five.

Sirius: No-

Dani: I make five Sirius, don't try and stop me….

Dumbledore: Well that settles it then. I would like to see you all later, without as much company, to discuss the nature of the attack. In addition, for those of you who have not heard I would like you to congratulate Ella and Remus. They are engaged!

Gideon: What about that stone Albus? The one that Voldermort was after?

Dumbledore: the heliotrope has been destroyed. Thanks to three of our number…

Fabian: Destroyed? Last we heard no one had any clue where it was!

Dumbledore: Lily James and Sirius tracked it down and destroyed it. It was a remarkable feat, one that involved a very close encounter with two Death Eaters.

Dorcas Meadows: Bloody hell.

Dumbledore: Yes indeed. I also would like it if two of our number would travel overseas, and try to induct foreign wizards and witches, and alert them of what is going on. Make them aware. Gideon? Fabian?

Gideon: Sure.

Dumbledore: I'll cast a charm on you that enables you to know the other languages, and you will have to work in secret. We also need someone to talk to the muggles, and come up with cover stories. It would be best if this person was muggle born, so I was thinking…Margaret?

Margaret: Glad to. Just tell me where to go and I'll be there.

Dumbledore: Fantastic. All of you. Thankyou so much for all of your help. I have to leave soon, I shall talk to the five coming to Hogsmeade and Hagrid, now, if you would like to go about your own things, thankyou for taking the time to come.

**Scraping of chairs, and murmuring voices, and people leave the room.**

Remus: I-

Ella: Remus!

**They leave the room**

Dumbledore: Is he going to be all right.

Lily: I don't know.

James: He's frustrated with this place. He wants to get out there. I know what he means.

Dumbledore: You know that I can't let him.

James: yeah, I know.

Dumbledore: Now, we have received the tip off this morning, I wont tell you how, but it's for certain that the attack is going ahead. Now, I didn't want to say so in front of everyone else, because of the spy, but I wasn't telling the truth about when I said that it was at the end of this month. That was so that the spy would think that we had been given false information, and Voldermort would not know that we knew about this particular attack. The attack really will not come until the beginning of next month, instead of the end of this one. I think that it is safe to say that he will still go ahead with it, so long as we make an appearance in Hogsmeade this month, to show that we are at the ready. His objective it seems, it to seize the town, and take the residents captive, or kill them, so that they can use the entire town as their base. Being so close to the school, and to me, it would be a useful little community for them to have, and I think that I am right in saying that, considering the nature and age of many who are living there, it wouldn't be hard to over run if it were done secretly. We have, however, got them headed off, and so it will be easy for us to stop the invasion, if we know what we are doing. Their plan is to tackle the Three broomsticks first, as the majority of the town will be there at that time of night anyway. Then they are going to take on the rest of the town, which includes-

James: Cassandra's

Dumbledore: Exactly. And the Hogshead. I think that it would be best not to tell Remus that his grandmother will be at risk.

Dani: Maybe she doesn't have to be…

Dumbledore: Yes?

Dani: Well, we know that we can trust Cass. I think that we should ask her to stay here, at least until we have the village secured.

Dumbledore: That might not be such a crazy idea. Will you visit her?

Dani: I don't know her, very well.

James: Sirius and I will do it first thing in the morning.

Dumbledore: Good job. And for the rest of it, can I trust that you will think of strategies, Brush up on your defence skills, and everything else?

Cardoc: We'll be fine Albus.

Dumbledore: I know. And I will be there. Send me messages through Lily each day, when she visits my office she will tell me. Cardoc, are you going to stay here until…

Cardoc: yes Albus.

Dumbledore: And another thing. With the attack being at the start of September, it will mean that the students will be at Hogwarts.Their second night in fact. I daresay my absence wont be noted, however, if we don't stop them soon then the school might be in danger.

Lily It is starting up again then sir?

Dumbledore: Oh yes. We aren't going to let Voldermort dictate our lives. We will fight, and what a better way to fight than to bring up a new year of students who know what is right.

James: And another group of Slytherins who don't.

Dumbledore: And that is exactly the kind of attitude that separates the houses from each other, and creates so much loss of live and lively hood. Maybe…you eight would understand it all better than anyone. I do wonder if you might be able to come up with things that would support some inter house unity, and assist among the students.

James: The day that the Slytheri-

Lily: We'll do our best sir, and get back to you, though I don't know how much good it will do, They all need to just realise that they're the same, really, under all the prejudice.

Dumbledore: Exactly. Now, I must be going, but maybe…maybe include Remus in that part of it all. He could come to the school, do that once in a while. I would have liked to have him be the defence teacher, however…

James: yes sir, we understand.

Dumbledore: And please don't call me sir. Albus, if you will. I'm not your professor anymore.

Lily: Yes sir.

Dumbledore: Albus.

Lily: Yes Albus sir.

James: Lily, stop talking.

Lily: Ok.

Dumbledore: Good. Thankyou, all of you. See you in the morning Lily.

**Dumbledore leaves.**

Lily: Come on Cardoc, I'll make you up a real bed. You can't sleep in that back room if your going to be staying here for a while.

Cardoc: Thankyou Lily.

* * *

**A/N: wow. Lots of info in there. So sorry if I got info wrong, I tried so much to get all of the characters well researched and all of that, and read all the stuff JK's said about the old order, I hope that it's ok! Lots to take in, sort of a fill in chapter. Hope that u liked it though! Please read and review! And check out my new ficlet! It's called 'Code red'. I think. It should be up today! Please review it! And this! THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**

**Oh, and if u don't know who Cassandra is, she's thee character from my other story, and she's Remus' grandmother, lives in Hogsmeade**

**Luv Ella xXx**


	7. Cassandra Blakehurst

A Death 

Transcript from the 11th of August 1978

James: Listen, could you all come and sit in the lounge, Sirius and I have to talk to you…

Dani: James! Are you two engaged too?

Sirius: Dani? Please, We need to talk.

Dani: What is it? Are you alright?

James: We want to tell you all together, please just come in here.

Remus: What is it? 

James: I think that you'd better sit down.

Sirius: It's not good news…

James: Sirius and I, we went to Cassandra's house today. We had to get her to come here, and stay at headquarters so that she was safe. 

Remus: No…

James: Sorry Remus. We couldn't do anything. The Dark Mark was cast over her home. We found her inside, but it was too late…

Ella: Oh sweetie.

Remus: It's fine, she was old.

James: Remus, don't, we know what she meant to you.

Remus: I'm fine!

Lily: Remus-

Remus: Please! I'm going for a walk.

James: Remus you cant-

Remus: I know, I know, around the backyard…

**Remus exits. There is silence**

Lily: Wow. I only met her once, but she was so nice…

James: She was. I'll miss her. I wish that Remus wouldn't be like that though…

Ella: Maybe we were all too much for him. We should leave him, he'll be ok, once the shock wears off. 

Dani: Sirius, are you all right?

Sirius: Mmmm

James: It was just weird, seeing her lying there. She was always so bouncy, and then she…well, she wasn't…

Ella: I cant leave him alone out there, I have to go and talk to him.

Lily: What happened to giving him space?

Ella: I cant! I need to help him! Even if he doesn't want my help!

**Ella Exits**

Lily: James, are you aright? You want to talk, or anything?

James: Is it all right if I just go downstairs? I think that I had better write up a report.

Sirius: Mate, I can do it-

James: No, I'm fine, I'll write it down. It's been helping, actually. I think that I need to get it out, and this seems to be the best way.

Lily: Ok, I'll be down later. I'll go and tell Cardoc what happened, so that he knows why we're all not being little rays of sunshine. 

Dani: good idea, I'll tell Margaret when she gets back from down at the store.

Sirius: Thanks, after seeing the look of Remus' face I don't want to tell anyone again.

Dani: And Peter? Is there any way that we can tell him? He knew her…

Sirius: He's off with his family, and we have no way of contacting him…

Dani: What about Dumbledore?

Sirius: He knows. He says to let yourself in today Lily, he's talking to the ministry officials all day, and organising things, trying to work out why she was targeted. She was a pureblood, of course, so I don't know how he's going to figure that all out…

**End of Transcript**

**Report given by James Potter, On the 11th August 1978 by James Potter.**

**Well, Sirius and I went to Cassandra's house at around nine in the morning, we apparated to the end of her street and it was very quiet, I don't think that anyone who was on that block had woken up yet, because they hadn't seen the Mark. Then again, lots of people wouldn't set off the alarm because they would be scared that they would get on the wrong side of Voldermort. So the street was still quiet, as a result, which was kind of eerie. The Mark was at the end of the street, hanging there in the air, really scary and green, haunting in a way that the graffiti in Chestervalle couldn't, and when I saw it there it sent my stomach dropping through a bottomless pit that I didn't know existed, the horror that that stupid sign brought up in me was stupid. It was just a symbol, but it's what the symbol represents that is what makes it so terrifying. **

**Sirius began to move before me. He had seen this before, when he and Dani had gone on their mission, so I suppose that he knew what was going on, and came back to earth faster than I did. Sort of stood there, white faced and gapping for a moment, before following him, running into the house. **

**And Cass was lying there, on the floor of her living room, wand in her hand, her eyes open and glassy. The house was trashed, and nothing seemed to be stolen, though all the magical objects that were on that wall of hers were lying on the ground, shattered and broken.**

**It was so strange. Even before looking down and seeing her there, I new that she was gone. And I don't think that it had anything to do with the Dark Mark. When she was alive her whole aura filled the house, and made it seem to dance with her cheerfulness, and humorous sarcasm. The house dies with her, and I know that I will never be able to go back there. She helped us so much, and she helped so many other people too. She used to be a healer.**

**Sirius ran to Cass's side, and began to feel for a pulse. There was nothing. He shook his head at me sadly, and I sent a message off to Dumbledore, using my patronus. Then we lifted her body onto the couch, and covered her with a blanket that was lying at the end of it. There was a piece of paper on the ground. At first I thought that it was a note, or something, left by the attacker, but I was wrong. It was blank, and I threw it back onto the ground bitterly. Blank like the expression on Cassandra's face. Blank like the hollow of Sirius' eyes as he tried to blink back tears, so that I couldn't see them. The only thing that didn't seem to be blank was the bubbling horror that built inside me at the thought of breaking the news to the others, especially Remus. **

**After that nothing much matters. Dumbledore arrived, and so did an auror and some ministry officials. Dumbledore will organise the funeral, he said. He would like our help, but she has no other family than Remus. We left, and came back here, just as the journalists from the Daily Prophet were turning up.**

**The only thing is, I don't know why Voldermort would ever bother to go after Cass. And even if there was a reason to get rid of her, why couldn't it wait until the attack on Hogsmeade? Two birds with one stone? It just doesn't make sense at all.**

I feel bad for Remus. He still hasn't come back. Ella has. She couldn't get him to say anything than say I'm fine' and we know that he's not, so she considers the whole attempt to get him to talk a prize failure. She's sitting in the corner, on her bed, crying silently. She's not talking. She's not even making a sound. Just has tears streaming down her face. I sort of wish that she would just scream. I wish that someone would scream. This place is so quiet…

**Report made by Lily Evans 11th August, 1978.**

I went to Dumbledore's office today. He sent a message that he wouldn't be there at the start, he was dealing with lots of thinks, organising investigations on Cass, trying to work out what really happened and why. He was out there talking to the ministry.

**I had two memories to visit today. They seemed to be grimly related, though one wasn't a memory that Dumbledore had wanted me to visit. Not that he didn't want me to visit it, but he didn't leave a note for me, or a bottled memory.**

**The first memory was Dani's. Or Sirius', I'm not sure. They were both there. It's recorded in the book, but the bottle was sitting next to the pensive, so I suppose that I was meant to go through it. Anyway, it was extremely sad, and I cant believe that you two had to go through that, even though you didn't know them…and I cant believe that James and Sirius had to go through it with Cass either. Poor Sirius. He really does get pulled through a lot, doesn't he?**

**The second memory was one that I wanted to go to, even though I didn't have to. It was the memory where Sirius and James and I stayed at Cassandra's house for the night. She was so certain that James and I were going to get together. She healed my leg right up, and sent us all off t bed…didn't bother to give us a telling off for being out of school at that time of night. **

She was such a kind old woman, and so nice to Remus. I'm going to is her.

The next part of my day comes when Dumbledore came back that afternoon, looking tired, and solemn, but encouraging and grateful at my mission just the same. I don't want to be the one to write this down, but I know that he will find out some time, so I suppose that it's best I record it.

**Dumbledore worked out the reason why Cass was murdered. There was a note, bewitched for him to find. It was meant to e read by two people, and only two people. I'm glad that it was Dumbledore and not Remus who found the note.**

**It read; _werewolves don't have people that they care about. Neither do death eaters._ **

**They killed her to get at Remus, to try and bring him over. He's a powerful wizard, as well as his fury little problem. But I fear for the time when they stop harming the people that he cares about and just come after him. **

**Remus will be horrified when he learns of this. When he knows that it was because of him. I shouldn't put it that way…that just made it sound as though it was his fault. It's not. Far from it, but that's how Remus will think, and he wont be able to live with himself. **

**Dumbledore told me to have the rest of the afternoon off then. He thought that I would be needed here, to comfort everyone, and be with James. I don't. James is in a sort of state of shock, and I know that he wants to be left alone, it doesn't take a legilimens to surmise that much. And everyone else is in his or her own little world of grief, especially Remus, who is still out the back, and I can't get him to come in. Ella can't either, though I know that she has been trying all day.**

**Now she's given up, and is staring at the wall, crying. I wish that he would come in. She's getting so upset. **

**Margaret didn't know who she was, and I think that she feels guilty that the rest of us are upset and she isn't. I know that she isn't, she doesn't have a clue who Cass was, but she understands that we all loved her, and she's upstairs cooking tea for us, and a cake, which I can smell, coming wafting down the staircase to where we sleep. Cardoc knew her to say hello to, but he's gone now, to help Dumbledore. I don't know what they're doing.**

**Dani didn't know her that well either, but she's comforting Sirius, who is moping around, sadly, thinking a lot. She follows him, and one moment he'll want her to leave and the next I see him grab her by the shoulders, pull her into a hug and almost sob into her shoulders. Not that he does sob. I hardly ever se him cry, he tries to be all tough like that. I know that he's not. I think that everyone know that he's not, and they're just not game enough to say anything. **


	8. Looking at Lily

**13th of August 1978**

Well, now we know.

Remus went today, to try and get some of Cassandra's stuff, and clean out her house, and he went to get her keys, which he keeps on his bedside table, in a little draw. We all new that, but no one had thought anything of it. She gave Remus the keys _in case of emergencies_…now; don't you think that, had there been an emergency then Remus could have used alohamora? Couldn't he have, in a real emergency, bashed the door down, thrown a good reductor curse at it, or even flown to the nearest window?

No. Cass had every possible charm on that house; she wasn't a fool, she new how dangerous it was. She had two keys, one for her, and one for Remus, and she had even bewitched them so that they couldn't be copied. That was how cautious Cass was.

And all this time, we were thinking that it would have been easy for anyone to get into her house…until Remus went to get his keys…

They were gone. That's how the filthy little scum of the earth, murdering traitor got into the house. Someone in the Order Of The Phoenix stole Remus' keys, and used them to murder his grandmother.

Remus, who had begun to actually recover slightly, and was even letting Ella hug him again, took this new revelation as even more of a reason to sink into wallowing self pity, and now he believes that he not only led her to her death by; a/ being born. B/ being in the order and c/ being a werewolf, but he now has made himself believe that the fact he didn't guard that set of keys with his life was the death of his grandmother, and that isn't healthy. I know that he misses her, and it's devastating that it has happened, but he needs to stop blaming himself, it makes it so hard to reason with him. Remus is normally the intelligent one, with a level head, and here he is spinning out. I don't know what the rest of us are going to do!

I don't mean to be sounding selfish, either. I mean, I am saying this because I am concerned for Remus, not because I am concerned bout who I will go to for help if Lily and I ever have a fight, or something like that.

The thing is, the fact that the keys were stolen means nothing, because whoever stole them did it on the night that the entire Order of The Phoenix was here, so it gets us no closer to them, because it could have been anyone at all!

Whoever they were just have thought that out, or it happened on a mere fluke, but they were clever all the same. They got away with it, and we are none the wiser as to who gave the keys to the death eaters.

**15th August. 1978 report by Lily Evans**

Just a quick musing, but I was going through the memories of school today, so that I could possible come up with a suggestion for Dumbledore as to promoting a greater sense of inter house unity at Hogwarts this year, when it hit me. The only real way that they mixed when I was there was threw the Slug Club, or when there was a ball or dance, and people asked those from other houses to accompany them.

The ball doesn't work that well, as many people don't know anyone from other houses to ask in the first place, though that was how Margaret and Peter met, and Dani had some success in that department.

_SUCSESS? _

**Sirius! How the hell did you do that?**

_**I found the other piece of paper that you use to interrupt James. **_

**Oh, that's ok then, for a moment you frightened me! Now sod off.**

_**Say that I am hotter than that bloody Ravenclaw ever was!**_

Sirius… 

_**I'm not leaving until you say it!**_

All right; Sirius Black is much hotter than Matt Carving, the hunk of a Ravenclaw ever was.

_**You back tracked. You called him a hunk. **_

Shut up Sirius, I am trying to be normal, now leave! 

_Ok, fine, have fun writing about the other houses. I hate them. GRIFFINDORE RULES!_

Oh dear god… NOW. As the ball didn't only make them meet knew people it also caused riffs, which Sirius has so kindly demonstrated just now, I think that they Slug Club has some promising potential as a way to bring the houses together, or maybe something of the same nature. Other clubs of the sort, that aren't just focused on one of the houses. Maybe I will talk to Slughorn about it.

**Or even Ella, she'll be teaching there next year. That's weird. She'll be teaching people whom we went to school with this year. Three months prior…strange. **

I will owl Slughorn in the morning.

**20th of August 1978**

**Report Made by Cardoc Dearborn.**

James, Lily, Sirius, Dani and I have been training and practising every day since the meeting now, with the exception of the eleventh. Though for some of the time James seemed much more intent on staring at Lily whimsically, I know that we will all do a fine job at the battle, for we have practised many things, including Godric Shield, which Dumbledore tells us that we wont master easily, though James and Sirius are so determined that we might just make it yet.

It is a spell, that no one but Dumbledore has mastered, as far as I know. I don't even know whether anyone has tried though. We couldn't do anything but cause a great head ache for the first day that we tried,. By the second we were getting a little better, and even producing a faint red glow at the tips of our wands, though there is a chance that that might have been from concentrating too hard, and seeing stars and spots.

In the third day, we tried again, but this time Remus came out and saw what we were doing. I think that he was hurt a little, and offended that he wasn't going to be coming with us, but he came to his senses and smiled a little at us, and moved in, getting us all to stand closer together.

"Put all your wands together." He said kindly, and patiently. It struck me then that he would be a great teacher, when the war was over, and when he came out of hiding. It was the first words that he had said to a large group since the death of his grandmother, and I saw the other four exchange excited, triumphant looks as he spoke, We smiled back at him, and did what he told us.

"Ok, now try it." He said, and we looked at him, shocked. We were so close together, and our wands were almost joined, so that we were pointed at one position I the middle of the tight circle e had put us into.

"Go on." He said again, and grinned.

We did. Everyone's face seemed to revibrate with concentration, and we tried the spell once again.

Godric's shield, I should explain, works simular to a patronus, except instead of focusing on something happy, you focus on someone that you love, so that the shield is mad up of your love for that person. When cast the spell only lingers for as long as you are concentrating, but it will protect you form unforgivable curses.

Screaming out the incantation at the same time, and focusing on the thing that we love the most, we tried to create the shield.

James Potter's wand erupted with a blinding red dome, that encased him. He let out a triumphant whop, and it lingered for a moment before fading away.

Everyone looked at Remus, expectantly, after congratulating James. He grinned, and said quietly. "I knew that that would work."

"What would work ? Did all of our power go to his wand or something?" Dani asked him. Remus shook his head, and laughed quietly.

"No, I just put you in a circle so that it wasn't obvious. All I really wanted to do was give James a valid excuse to look at Lily while casting the spell, and it worked." He said, shrugging. Lily gave a tiny giggle, and wrapped her arm around James' back, kissing him on the cheek. James blushed, and Remus kept walking, looking proud of himself.

That's when I got the idea.

Remus was brilliant at teaching. He knew everyone in the Order so well. He knew our personalities. It could be brilliant.

We have me teaching strangers, Ella teaching students…what if we had Remus teaching defence classes for the Order of The Phoenix themselves? It might to be the dangerous mission that he longs for to prove himself, but it would be something. And it would be great for the Order as well.

James was on a roll after that though. He was walking around, calling himself the strongest wizard since Dumbledore, until Lily told him to shut up, and said that she should really get all the credit for being so loveable. That shut him up for a while, and made Sirius laugh, and I saw Remus smile that small smile that he had worn back out I the courtyard.

James is getting very good at the shield now though. And so is Danielle. They can make a shower of red light form a dome around them, and it almost blinds you to watch, but they still cant hold it for long, and that's where they're going down. The moment that they succeed in conjuring up the shield they get so elated that they forget to keep focusing on keeping it up there, which isn't good.

There are now thirteen days until the battle at Hogsmeade, and there is still so much to do. James and I are going to visit the village tomorrow, and check out places that there are to hide and ambush and so forth. Ella is going to the castle practically every day at the moment, to prepare for classes. The rest of the Order has been stopping in occasionally, wand we saw everyone at Cassandra Blakehurst's funeral, which was on the 14th. Frank and Alice stayed for a few nights. Hagrid was here as well, and it was quite a laugh, I'm telling you, to watch him get stuck in the fireplace after trying to floo here. Moody drops in from time to time, tells us of the near misses that he's had with Death Eaters that day. Not that the bloke admits that they were near misses mind you, but he's getting tireder by the day. Best auror that the ministry has gone I'd say, and they're over working him big time. They'll be none of him left by the time that the war is over.

Now, as for this spy. I don't think that I know anyone who is suspect enough to have any opinion on this matter what so ever, though James did ask me to write a statement. I really don't think that I can make one though. I don't think that I could see anyone here working for Voldermort, from James with his bloody shield of love to Margaret and her obsessive cooking disorder. So who ever you are, you are safe for the moment. I haven't discovered you, as sick as it makes me feel that I am currently living I the same facility as you.

Signing off-

Cardoc Dearborn.

A/N: hope that that was a teensy bit enjoyable for you. Please r&r, weather it was or not! Cardoc Dearborn…that's a fun name to say.

**Now, for something interesting, type the word regulus into wikepidia…yer, that's wot I thort…much more interesting than a fun word to say, isn't it?**

**Thanks so much for reading my fic!**

**Luv Ella! xXx**


	9. Visiting Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**21st August 1978**

**Report made by James Potter, about the assignment given to him and Cardoc Dearborn.**

**We went to Hogsmeade, and I pointedly looked away when we neared the opening to Cassandra's street, because I was scared that it would bring back too many memories, and instead I looked the other way, and saw a very tall tree, with wide branches. I pointed it out to Cardoc, and he tapped the map that he was holding, and it appeared, as a dot, marked in purple on the map.**

**The map was one of Hogsmeade that Dumbledore had given us. It had the same sort of charm on it as the note had had, when it was found in Cass' house, which meant that only those who were going to fight with us ion Hogsmeade that night could read it. **

**It was nothing as spectacular as some of the maps that I have seen, but it was still pretty damn useful that day, when we were finding spots that could be useful to us. The places that we thought we could use for various things and bases, we marked on the map in purple, while there were green dots for place we thought that the Death Eaters could use. I had a very heated argument with Cardoc, actually, over his preferred colour for the Death Eaters dot. It didn't matter of course, because whatever the colour we knew what it meant, but I didn't want green, the colour of Lily's beautiful eyes, to be used as a sign for that, so I started an argument, and it carried on, me wanting to use red, for blood shed and horror, but then Cardoc said that Griffindores colour was red, which could be confusing, so we were going to use black, but that was the colour of the ink, it would obscure the map, and also, Sirius might be offended, and so we stuck with green. **

**I don't actually have any idea why I thought I should record that. I just thought that I would let it be known that I did not wish to violate the brilliant emerald colour of Lily's eyes by using it for such a purpose, though Slytherin has already done a lot of violating. **

**Then we moved on to the Hogshead, were we had breakfast, courtesy of Aberforth, and we disguised ourselves, with veiling charms, so that I now had sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes, and Cardoc had bright green hair and pink eyes (I cast his, and we all know that I'm not that brilliant at simple charms) **

**But no one really noticed him that much. The old bloke complained a little of excessive staring, but there are heaps of other freaks in Hogsmeade. **

**Oops. When I said other freaks, I didn't mean to say the other. Freaks. There are heaps of freaks in Hogsmeade. Sorry Cardoc old boy.**

**Then we marked that on the map and kept on walking.**

**We knew for a fact that the Death Eaters are planning to go straight for the pub, and so we had a good poke around there, and could find nothing but a park bench across the road, that could be used, to, I don't know,. Hide behind, and a tree, which wouldn't be great for climbing in, and had thin foliage, but could be used to hide behind. Cardoc and I cast a spell so that the tree was invisible to the both of us, and we could see right through it. This will come in handy if a Death Eater tries to hide behind it. **

**That meant that when I walked out of the pub I crossed the road and ran straight into something that I couldn't see, and it wasn't until Cardoc, doubled over with laughter, reminded me that the tree was there, and to everyone else on the street I had just collided very purposefully with a solid object. **

**Next we went around to all the houses, and studied, under my invisibility cloak, those who were living in them. We made notes, bout weather they would be at the Hogsmeade, how old they are, and a lot of other things. **

**The good thing is, not many people there are permanent residents, and some are even trolls and hags, so if they are willing then they could fight for our side, and prove quite valuable allies, once they see that the other side attempts to attack their village and take over their homes. **

**There are three houses with very elderly people, and one with two very young children, that we are going to have to have covered and protected come the night of the attack. There are another three that we aren't sure of, so we will have to have those covered as well. We may need more people, although three of the houses are on the same street. **

**I am afraid that if we go scouting around for more people then it will send Remus back into one of his moods, and he was getting so good…**

**Next we went to the Hogshead, and performed a charm on it that will make sure that no one will come into it that night. Whenever they get near they have the strong desire to leave again. **

**This did, however, pose some major problems, which Cardoc and I spent a far amount of time arguing. Would that mean that they would instead, go to the Three Broomsticks, and into the wrath of the Death Eaters? Would it mean that they went back to their homes, where we were not armed to protect them?**

**In the end, we took the curse off, figuring that they were better of where we were situated than where the other side was.**

**We went back to headquarters shortly after that. No one can know that we know that there is to be an attack, so it was useless to ponder on alerting Rosmerta. **

**25th August 1978**

I held it for five whole minutes! I am so proud!

_James, I'm proud of you too honey, but I must say that you are becoming a tad obsessed with this shield. I am glad that it'll help you stay safe when we go to Hogsmeade, but all the same…_

Lily, it is a spell that is made powerful by thinking about you! Of course I am obsessed! I can do this! If only they had something like this at Hogwarts…

_Sweet James. A little perverted, but sweet all the same._

I know, and I know that I am getting a little obsessed, but you would rather this than me staring at you, wouldn't you? At least this helps me stay alive, as opposed to being hit over the head by a pillow or something.

_The staring isn't so bad. I do complain a lot._

Ok James, when I said that it wasn't that bad, it wasn't an invitation to do it… 

_James?_

_James, it's not even funny anymore, stop staring at me!_

_James! _

_Ok, I realise now that while you are looking at me you cant possibly read the paper, or any death threats that I write on it. It was, shall we say, a Peter sort of moment that I had there._

_Wait, I write that, and yet I continue to write to you_

_Hold on a moment, I shall yell at you across the room._

Wow. Lily, you kept writing the whole time that I was staring at you.

_Shut up. Do not call me an idiot either._

Ok, I wont. I will call you beautiful though, for that was quite fun staring at you there.

_Are you nervous? _

About?

_One week from now we are going to be fighting Death Eaters, practically defending Hogwarts._

Oh, that, I know, I am. But I can do the shield!

_James! _

Yes my love?

_Never mind, you dolt._

I do still wish that Remus could come though

_I wish that Remus didn't wish that he could come._

He wouldn't be Remus if he didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that the chapters so short, and double sorry that it was so long in coming! Hope that it is still interesting! Please please review! I promise that I will reply and read any story that u wish me to! **

**Luv Ella xXx**


	10. Before the battle 2nd of September 1978

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**2nd of September 1978; Before the battle**

**Report made by Ella Jones: The first day at Hogwarts.**

Wow, that was weird. I went to school with some of those people last year! I can't believe it! How can I be the defence against the dark arts teacher already? I mean, it has always been my dream to teach at Hogwarts, you all know that, but now? I feel so young, and a little clumsy sitting in the common room, having the teachers who could land me in a detention last year treat me like such equals.

Something weird was that I had to teach James' date from the ball last year! Rosie was in my first class of the day, she repeated, so it was kind of awkward at first, she's my age, after all, might even be older, and here I was teaching her! We really just talked about what I was going to teach that year today, with everyone, and then the real stuff will start tomorrow. There was one kid though. A first year, by the name of Bill Weasley started this year. He has flaming red hair, and he came up to me at the end of the class and told me that it was great that I was being so real about it all! He seems promising; I think that he's Fabian and Gideon's nephew you know? He is pretty popular here already actually, has quite a few friends.

**Fudge, it seems, was sick of his career at Hogwarts, and he has gone to the ministry. I don't think that Dumbledore was surprised, to tell you the truth. Just the way he talks makes it seem like he never expected him to stay longer than a year. Weird, I don't think that we have ever had a professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts that has lasted more than a year.**

**Tonight, the others are going to Hogsmeade. They are getting ready now. Remus and I are to stay here. Margaret is going to the Hogshead, and treat anyone who comes back wounded, or in trouble. I am so nervous; my hand is shaking holding the quill as I write this down now. **

**Lily is getting nervous. I can tell, because she gets frantic, and starts to call everyone by their full names when she's talking to them. She just yelled at 'Danielle Jade Doyle' to stop making jokes out of everything and start packing supplies into the boxes, to go to the Hogshead. That's what Dani does when she's scared though. She makes fun of everything. Like when she was scared that she liked Sirius and she made fun of him right around the clock. It was funny, but it was annoying. I'm trying not to get annoyed now though. This is a different kind of scared, and this time I can feel it right along with them, even though I am not going to be there in Hogsmeade. It's even worse, I think, being back here, not being able to help. Not knowing weather they are all right or not. Having top restrain Remus. God. This is not going to be a fun night…**

**Transcript: Order of the Phoenix Headquarters 2nd of September, afternoon. **

Lily: Ella Harriet Jones stop writing in that stupid book and help me!

James: Clam down Lily, we're doing fine, It told her to do that.

Lily: Oh. Sorry. Where's Remus?

James: he's upstairs. He says that he wants to give us something before we leave.

Lily: What?

James: I don't know…

Lily: Sirius Adolphus Black-

Sirius: hey! I take that as an insult! That's Regulus' middle name!

Lily: Oh! Sorry!

Sirius: That's all right, now why were you yelling at me?

Lily: Because you were eating and not helping! We need to pack up this food and get it to the Hogshead! We could have the whole of Hogsmeade trapped in there, worst comes to worst…

James: Lily, worst wont come to worst, that's why we're going. We're going to stop him, trust me.

Lily: James Markus Potter-

James: What now.

Lily: squeals hug me.

Dani: Sirius!

Sirius: What?

Dani: I want to be romantic like them…

Sirius: ok, come and hug me then.

Dani: Nooooo. You have to do it riiiight.

Sirius: All right then- my love, wont you come and let me embrace you in my arms?

Dani: Sure!

Ella: Ok, I'm going to go and find Remus…

Sirius: feeling out of the romantic loop?

Ella: No, checking that he hasn't launched himself out of the upstairs window. I check every hour or so.

Dani: Well, that ruined the moment.

Sirius: probably for the best you know. We can't go straight into a battle after a snog fest.

Dani: Sirius Black, no one said anything about a snog fest!

Sirius: yeah they did. I did.

Dani: Shut up.

Sirius: All righty roo.

Dani: What?

Sirius: I have no idea. This is what I do when I am scared. I act like an idiot.

Dani: You must be scared a lot then.

Sirius: hadihaha

Ella: (voice coming down the stairs) That's what you've been doing? Bloody hell Remus-

Remus: Stop it El! I don't want it to be a big thing. This is my way of helping.

James: What is it?

Remus: I just…just made something for you five…I thought that you might…that you might need…

Cardoc: Need what?

Remus: here.

(Remus held out five cloaks. They were light, and easy to handle, yet they seemed heavy with power. Shimmery, and cool to touch.)

Lily: Remus! They're beautiful! What are they?

Remus: it's nothing, I just wanted to help-

Ella: Shut up Remus. They're brilliant. They must have taken you a fortnight to make… here we were thinking that you were suicidal, locked up in your room all the time…

Remus: They have lots of spells built into them. Just think the incantation and it will enable some of them. Others just happen automatically, like the shield charm, and the hydration charm. You wont have to drink, it hydrates you automatically. Say the incantation and you will be disillusioned. You don't need a wand, the magic is in the cloak, ready to go. In each of the pockets there's a bezoar.

James: And you did that? All on your own? How the hell did you do that?

Remus: I was really determined to help I guess. I am so sorry that I can't be there tonight…

Lily: Remus! Don't even try to apologise! We know how much you want to be there, and these are the most amazing things that I have ever seen.

**She pulled on her own, a shimmering green cloak, built to fit her size.**

Remus: There's quite nifty, yes.

James cloak was a deep red, and Sirius' a navy blue. Cardoc's was a golden shimmer, and Dani wore a cloak that seemed almost silvery.

All of them looked black at first glance, but when they moved you could see the colour that was intended for each of them

James: Thankyou Remus. They're brilliant.

Dani: Really:

Cardoc: They're amazing.

Sirius: You clever wittle boy, come here! Mama's very proud of you!

Remus: Sirius, Sirius you're squashing my head!

Lily: We need to be going. Sirius, let go of Remus.

Sirius: Sorry.

Remus: Thankyou!

Dani: We'll be back.

Ella: Be careful.

Lily: We will, I promise.

Cardoc: Stay safe you two.

**They leave, with the exception of James and Remus. Ella has gone to the living room, with the fire that they intend to use to floo to the Hogs Head. James lowers his voice, and plunges his hand into his robe pocket.**

James: here. I want you to take this. It's Sirius' it's the one half of our two-way mirror. I am going to use it to let you know how everything is going. Dumbledore and the others don't want me to, and I am only doing it because I know that you will go crazy not knowing a thing that is going on. The only thing that I want you to promise me is, that whatever you might hear through this, whatever anyone tells you, you must stay inside, all right. Stay here.

Remus: I know James; I don't have to have you treating me like a child as well…

James: Remus?

Remus: Sorry. Thankyou. Thankyou a lot. I promise I'll stay here. I know what will happen to me if he finds me…

James: Right.

Remus: I would say be careful like everyone else, but I know that that is out of the question, so…take care of the others James.

James: I will. You know I will.

Remus: Your cloak…it's connected to the others. You will be able to feel…to know when the others are hurt, and when they are doing all right. You will know, just trust the voice in your head and you'll know.

James: Thankyou.

A/N: and then…the battle. I hope that you enjoyed this. I do feel sorry for the trap I have caught Remus in, I apologise. Everything bad does seem to happen to him, doesn't it? Ah well, I love him anyway.

**Please let me know what you thought of this! Hope that u liked it!**

**Luv Ella Evans xXx**


	11. Hogsmeade

**Well, it took a while. I am so sorry! Urgh. Yes, I was busy. Ok, and I have another fic (u caught me Illusion, lol) but I am not abandoning this one! Even tho it doesn't seem popular, I love writing it so much that I am not going to stop! This chapter is also much longer than the other ones! So, I am sorry to all of u faithful reviewers, I hope that u enjoy this update, even tho it was a long time in the making!**

**Luv Ella2 (lol Moony.)**

**2nd of September: the night. Report Given by James Potter **

We stepped out of the fire and into the Hogshead pub, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Margaret already there, and Aberforth standing behind the bar. Dumbledore spoke first. I think that he feared that if he didn't we would all stand there, staring at each other, scared, for the entire night. I fear that he may be right.

"Right. Thankyou for coming. Hagrid, you know the signal, now's the time." He said, Hagrid already half way out of the door by the time that he had finished his sentence. He grunted them a Farwell, clearly just as nervous as the rest of us, and held up a hand in a parting gesture, the door slamming shut behind him, the old hinges creaking ominously.

Dumbledore spoke to us quietly. He told us that we must wait in the Hogshead until Hagrid's signal came.

It didn't come for a while. Hagrid told us later what he did. He strode right into the Three Broomsticks. He gave a quick look around to see if anything suspicious had already happened. When it was clear that the Death Eaters had not yet made their attack, he gave a cheerful hello to the barmaid, and a far few other regulars that haunted the pub on a Friday night. Then, as fast a he could get away; he made an excuse about needing a quick breath of fresh air, and walked outside. Then he sent red sparks into the air, and forwarded back inside.

Dumbledore peeked out the curtains again, and saw the remains of Hagrid's red sparks still glistening in the sky as they fell to earth. He smiled a small, encouraging smile.

"They're not their yet." He told us, and walked to the door of the pub, pulling his cloak more tightly around him. We knew the plan. Wee were to take up our hiding places around the Three Broomsticks, and wait until we saw one of the Death Eaters. Then, we were to stop them entering the pub at all costs. Keep them outside. If there was to be a face-off then we didn't want it to happen inside, where the innocent people could be harmed easily. Best keep the fighting on the deserted street.

I stood behind the bush that Cardoc and I had singled out the other day, and I used a clever little spell to see right through it. The others took places all around, so that we were in a position to see the entire street, from both angles. We positioned Cardoc around the back of the pub, and we took the front. Dumbledore disappeared. I am not sure where he went.

It all started when I saw the hooded figure, coming from straight ahead. Then he did something extremely peculiar. He stopped, in the middle of the sidewalk, and crouched, as though he were peering around something. I tried to catch the others eyes, but they weren't looking. They hadn't even noticed the man, crouched there, suspiciously. I was getting a little scared now. Were the others so nervous that they had missed him, right there, in the plainest of visions? How could they not see him? How was I meant to stop him all on my own?

That was when it hit me. The tree. The tree that Cardoc and I had made invisible to us. This Death Eater was hiding behind the tree, and I was the only one who could stop him. I was the only one who could see him. Cardoc was all the way around the back of the pub.

I crawled up, around behind the tree, right around in a big circle, after concentrating hard on making myself disillusioned. The cloak worked its wonders, and I crept very slowly, as to not be seen, so that I was directly behind the man. He was a fairly large person, with one of his spade like hands tucked into his cloak, presumably on his wand, in case anyone snuck up on him from behind, in the dark.

I quickly performed the silencing charm on him, and he must have felt the charm, because, even though he didn't try to speak, he turned around quickly, and appeared to be puzzled, because he couldn't see who had cast it in the first place. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and that was when I stunned him, taking his wand, and leaving him on the ground. I went to turn around, to crawl over to Lily, and let her know what had happened. Instead, I thought that I had better fill Remus in forest. He should know and that way he could keep a record of it all later, with everyone's accounts. I thought that that would be a good job for him. Don't ask me why he isn't doing so now. That is a story that I shall get to in good time.

So I snuck out the mirror, and hissed into it what had happened, quickly. I only just had time to register Remus' shocked, absorbing features in the mirror shiny surface, before I shoved the mirror back in my pocket, and made to turn around again. I didn't get that far.

There was something long and thin suddenly pushed up against my neck, and it chocked me, the person holding it tight against my windpipe. It was a wand. I couldn't see the mans face, I could smell his breath, grazing my ear, and hear the rasping whisper of his voice.

"Lead me to the others." He hissed.

I was choking, and I knew that I couldn't hold soon for much longer. For a moment I thought of leading him away, but then, when I got out there the others wouldn't have a warning that they knew that the Death Eaters were there. They would be in just as much trouble as I was in now. I thought long and hard about leading him to someone who could take him on easily; Dumbledore, or Hagrid even. But that wouldn't be safe, or fair. And I could be leading a whole lot of Death Eaters to them.

The Death Eater sent a curse shooting out of his wand. I couldn't scream out for help. I couldn't talk. The curse had hit my neck, which wasn't protected by the cloak. Then he shot another spell, one that chilled the flesh of me exposed neck to the core, and made it freeze over in pain., I couldn't scream out in agony.

Before I knew it, there were flashes flying through the air, spells being fired, and curses yelled, bellowed, screamed, and chanted. I could hear Lily, and see, in the distance, by the dim light being emitted from the pub windows, her red hair dancing around as she dodged the spells, and the lights that ricocheted off her armoured body. I could feel, through the cloak, that Cardoc had been found. His feeling of great fear and dispar swept through me like a painful wave of horror, and I knew that he was lying on the ground, alone and unconscious. But he was alive. That was enough, for now.

"James!" Dumbledore yelled across at me. It was then that I realised the Death Eater had let go of me, and he was running for the pub, a curse shot at him by Lily. Dumbledore stowed his wand in his pocket as he ran over to me.

"James, I have heard something, and I think they may be planning to take the school. I don't know how they can hope to do this, but I can't be here while they are headed there. I hope that you understand." He said, fear etched into the old, creased lines of his quickly aging face. I was terrified now. If Dumbledore was scared then things were definitely not going well. He appearated, I don't know where too, but I assume that he has some way into the school. Anyway, that's not important. The import thing was, that we were alone, much more alone than we had been when the most powerful wizard ion the world had been fighting for our side. Then, it was just us against the Death Eaters. This was not a part of the plan.

**Report Made by Remus Lupin about the events of the 2nd of September, 1978**

I looked across at Ella, terrified. James was in trouble, and, by the sounds of it, no one knew. He had forgotten to close the mirror, and I wasn't about to let it turn black when I heard that on the other end. _Lead me to the others…_

The old, deep voice of the stranger that had wafted, muffled through the surroundings of James' cloak chilled my thoughts to the core, and it was only the fact that Ella was standing there, staring at me questioningly that made me control myself, and not suddenly apperate straight to Hogsmeade.

"Someone has James." I told her in a hollow voice that was not my own. Ella's pretty eyes grew wide, and I saw them harden in determination. I knew what she was going to do. She had much more force than even I did, and the yearning to do something was so fierce inside of me that I thought I might explode at any second; so I knew what Ella must have been feeling. I didn't need to know legilimency to work that out. The fiery expression masking the depths of her face told me that she was going to Hogsmeade. And, such was my own feeling of uselessness; I rushed upstairs, for I knew that this would happen all along. And I was hurting so much with the pain of inability that I knew much better than to try and stop her, and put her through that same hurt.

I ran back down the stairs, as fast as I could, holding my clenched hand tightly behind my back, Ella looking curious though her determination.

There was a second there, where I had second thoughts. What if he got hurt? How would I live with myself?

Then I realised that if she got hurt ever, regardless of whether it was my fault, I couldn't live with myself anyway, so I drew my hand from behind my back, and presented her with the last cloak that I had made.

It was a pale pink, and she gasped when I took it out. I felt a glimmer of pride, though I was too scared for her to show it. Ella wrapping it around her shoulders, and stared at me.

"You knew that I would go?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, her eyes wide.

"I knew that no one would be able to stop you. We're too much alike, you and me." I said, shrugging. She gave a dry sob, and buried her head into my shoulder. I patted her on the back, and kissed her.

Ella grasped my hand quickly, and then, without looking back, she ran to the front of the house, stepped outside the barrier, and appearated.

After that, Ella was gone. I was alone, in a very large house, holding a vacant mirror, which was now so full of screaming and useless jumble that I had to blacken it. I felt more alone than I had ever felt in my life, but now that Ella was there, I knew that we had more of a chance.

**A report made by Ella Jones, about the events of the 2nd of September 1978.**

Ordinarily, all that Remus did for me that night would have been recognised with great, elaborate sentiment. There wasn't time, however, for sentiment, and I was much to scared to even take more than a moment to splendour at his amazing understanding. I just let him hold me, for what I feared might be the last time, and I snuggled into his shoulder feeling the smooth, comforting weight of the cloak he had made me hang around my shoulders soothingly. Then, I turned swiftly, and made for the door. I felt heartless and foolish doing so, but I knew that if I stayed any longer I would grow much too comfortable, standing there, safe with him, while James and the others were in trouble.

I appearated. A sickly smell of smoke and blood singed my nose, and I blinked into the mass of lights and fog that was obscuring the horrid sight before me. Many more people had joined in the fighting now, and there were bodies lying on the ground. I didn't dare look too closely at them; for fear that the next one I stepped over would be one of my friends.

I could see Hagrid in the distance, fighting off three death eaters at once, not using magic, but swiping at them with his colossal hands.

I am an animagus. I can transform into a chestnut coloured horse. None of the death eaters knew that. I could use it to my advantage. As scary as fighting them without using a wand seemed, I had a better chance as an animal. I transformed on the spot, and charged at a large group of them, who were surrounding James, ebbing closer and closer at any minute, trying to corner him.

It was working. Their stunners bounced off his cloak, but he was growing weaker and weaker, and I could tell by the taunted expression on his face that his unsightly predicament was not his only worry.

I reached the group, and stormed them down, bashing each of the death eaters, using my head, my mane swinging everywhere in a fury of stringy hazel hair. I reared up, and kicked a couple in the hooded head. I lashed out my back legs.

James' eyes lit up, but there was something fighting in them, eating away at the edges of them, and I ducked down momentarily, allowing him to clamber quickly onto my back before the fallen death eaters could regain their stance.

We galloped around in a circle for a moment, and I caught sight of Dani in the distance, duelling a woman with dark hair, and heavily lidded eyes, her hood swinging around her shoulders carelessly. I couldn't see Sirius, Cardoc or Lily anywhere. James lean forward, and pressed close to my ear. I knew that he wanted to know if Remus was there, and I longed to tell him, but I couldn't speak, as a horse. I shock my head, subtly, but felt James relax on my back a little. Just a little. This was not what had been troubling him.

**A report made by James Potter, about the events of the 2nd of September, 1978**

I thought I was gone. Death Eaters edged in around me. And I could feel something else too. The cloak was telling me something. I could just feel it, underneath the surface of my panic at being surrounded by the five Death Eaters. Lily was in trouble. She was lying on the outskirts of all the fighting. They had left her now. They thought that he was dead…

A horrible thought crept into the edges of my mind, and I batted it away with as much force as I could muster.

Maybe she was dead… 

No, I told myself. The cloak would know. I would know, wouldn't I? She was alive, but not in great shape. I needed to get to her, and quickly.

The death eaters closed in even closer. They were creating a tiny circle, which consisted of me, my them, and their outstretched wands. I tried, with all my might to transform into a stag. It would be easy, if I was transformed.

It didn't work. I felt a faint press at the top of my skull, as if I were trying to sprout prongs, but nothing more happened. I was in too weak a condition. I needed a miracle.

As if on cue, a chestnut coloured horse came stampeding at us through the darkness. The Death Eaters didn't flinch. There were many unidentified figures flying at us though the darkness, and none had yet posed at threat to them.

This one would though. I knew that horse. That was Ella, and, unless I was mistaken, the hopeful, triumphant feeling that the cloak was shooting at my stomach was Ella as well. She trampled the Death Eaters down, and threw me onto her back. I fell forward, and wrapped my arms around her neck as we cantered off into the flashes of light and smoke, of falling bodies and screams of pain.

I wondered, with a start, if this meant that Remus had followed also. Ella, the horse, shook her head slightly. I took this as a no.

She began to slow down, and I spoke to her, for the first time.

"No! Keep going! Please! Lily's around here, she's hurt, we need to help her!" I cried, and I felt very inconvenient tears spring up behind my eyes, and I bit them back cruelly. I couldn't afford to be weak at a time like this.

The horse sped up again, and we kept travelling until the people fighting were scarce, and the smoky fog was all that still clung to the air, like a desperate attempt to continue the fight.

Ella did slow down now. I jumped off her back, and she transformed into a person again, her light brown hair flecked with blood. It was only then that I realised I sported a rather large gash across my back, and another down my right arm. It didn't hurt though. What hurt was when Ella let out a distressed wail, and knelt down beside a motionless body that lay on the ground.

Lily's red hair was lying in a pool of dirt and blood. Her cheek was slit with a large slash, and one of her arms was bent at an odd angle. She was still.

I bent down beside her and felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint. I tried to transform again. This time, it worked. I lifted Lily onto my back with my prongs, and Ella let out a little squeal of distress.

"James! You cant, your back!" she yelled at me, but I wasn't listening much. I needed to get her to somewhere safe. If I could get her to Margaret in the Hogshead, then we might be able to get her help.

The fighting seemed to have quietened down, and there were much less shouts coming from the front of the Three Broomsticks. The battle had died down a little. I didn't know who had come out on top. At the moment, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was make sure that Lily was going to be all right.

I transformed again, when we got to the door, and I heard Ella do the same behind me. I held Lily in my arms, and she draped limply over them, the cloak that Remus had created so carefully for her hanging, torn and ripped open off her lifeless form.

I opened the door to the Hogshead, and those inside jumped. It seemed to be a makeshift hospital. People were sprawled out on tables, with sobbing family holding onto white, limp hands. Margaret, who was quite handy at healing spells, was rushing among them fussing over everyone, and I exchanged a look with Ella. Lily had no chance of getting proper help in here.

We nodded, coming to a silent understanding, and I held tight to Lily, and Ella, she and I appearating to the front of headquarters. I was panting, from the strain of the side along appearation, but still took the front of the house at a run, and charged inside, Remus standing in the living room, terrified white face, pacing up and down the room, wringing his hands frustrated.

I fell to the ground, my legs giving way, and Remus ran forward to grasp Lily, who Ella had been helping to carry. He took her, and placed her on the lounge, standing over her and muttering spells and incantations that I hadn't ever dreamed of performing, and I had only read about in school textbooks.

Lily let out a low, rasping breathe, and then she lay still, but her eyelids fluttered hopefully this time, and she looked peaceful, the gash on her face repaired.

"What happened to her?" Remus asked me, softly, helping me to my feet and conjuring up a mug of butterbeer, and a stick of chocolate. I didn't touch them. I didn't take a sip of the drink or a bite of the chocolate. I stared at Remus, who seemed to be remaining so calm. I could hardly remember falling to the floor in the first place, but I must have. I lowered myself onto the floor, to kneel beside Lily, and placed all that Remus had handed me at my side. I stroked Lily's cold forehead, and tried to will her eyes to open, to comfort me with their green light. They didn't they remained firmly closed, and I became even more scared. I just hoped that she was all right.

"She'll be fine now James." Ella whispered softly, standing at my side. "You were great out there."

"So were you." I said, sincerely, tearing my eyes away from Lily, and looking at Ella, Remus' arm around her shoulders, which were still shaking slightly. I then registered a dull pain in my back, but nothing too serious. Remus looked at me enquiringly. He knew nothing of what had happened in Hogsmeade. I sighed, picked up the chocolate, and drew it to my lips. I began to tell of what had happened.

**A/N: weird place to stop,. I know, but I was dying for you all to read this much! Hope that u enjoyed it! It's extra long, please please review me! **

**Thanks, Luv Ella xXx**


End file.
